


Легенда о детях Луны и Солнца

by ZooKiss



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Animal Transformation, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZooKiss/pseuds/ZooKiss
Summary: Эта история началась в самую обычную лунную ночь, пока анчины стаи харов охотились, а шаи стаинаткнулся на подкидыша в своём лесу. Шаи назвал его своим сыном, но не всем оказалось по нраву такоерешение. Чужак, не такой, как все, рыжий подкидыш среди прекрасных чёрных котов, да ещё и назван членомкоролевского рода, рода шаи. Большими переменами это грозит стае...





	1. Словарь

**Author's Note:**

> История написана для Spn Reverse Bang 2018  
> http://spnreversebang.diary.ru/p215720765.htm  
> Артер Steasi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Аалз ― Членистоногое вроде земного паука  
Агуй ― Пещера в скале, жилище харов  
Анчин ― Охотник  
Ариун ― Священный камень, дающий силу и защиту стае  
Бары ― Огненные коты, похожие на земных тигров  
Бух ― Травоядное животное вроде земного буйвола  
Дарс ― Крепкая настойка из смайи и семян усэна  
Ет ― Ползучее существо вроде земного червяка  
Зорилго ― Судьба, предназначение  
Зураг ― Рисунок, символизирующий Зорилго  
Иигл ― Крупная птица, похожая на земного орла  
Нэртэй ― Наречённая, предназначенная для создания пары  
Смайя ― Сладкая ягода  
Тибун ― Широколистное растение  
Туулай ― Мелкое животное вроде земного зайца  
Улаан ― Рыжий  
Усэн ― Злаковое растение  
Уулын цэцэг ― Священный цветок харов  
Уурага ― Мелкое животное вроде земной белки  
Уурэх ― Крупный зверь вроде земного медведя  
Харуул ― Охранник, защитник  
Хары ― Чёрные коты, похожие на земных пантер  
Хоолоя ― Духовой музыкальный инструмент, дудка  
Хулгана ― Мелкое земноводное вроде земной лягушки  
Хумой ― Воплощение котов, похожее на человеческое  
Чулууй ― Скала харов, место их обитания  
Шаи ― Вожак стаи, король  
Шаи-ти ― Сын шаи, принц  
Шаини ― Пара шаи, королева  
Шаини-ти ― Дочь шаи, принцесса  
Шидтэн ― Шаман  
Элсы ― Рыжие коты, похожие на земных леопардов  
Эхэл ― Вперёд  
Ялалта ― Победа


	2. Пролог. Подкидыш

Огромный хар ― чёрный, как сама ночь, кот ― мягко ступал тяжёлыми лапами по лесу, прислушиваясь к окружающим звукам. Он совсем не слышал свою группу анчинов, но точно знал, что они рядом, потому что ясно ощущал крепкую связь душ с ними. Кое-кто уже отправился с добычей в чулууй к остальным, ещё немного и запаса им хватит на несколько дней.  
  
Вдруг внимание привлёк шорох неподалёку, и тут же в чувствительный нос толкнулся тревожный запах ― чужак!   
  
Кто-то посмел нарушить границы территории его стаи?   
  
Хар повернул навстречу этому запаху, подобравшись и приготовившись к драке. Он решил сначала сам проверить, кто этот смельчак. Анчины недалеко, быстро придут на помощь своему шаи, если он позовёт. Шаг, ещё шаг и ещё, но никто не появляется, хотя источник запаха очень близко, прямо здесь. Он затаился и прислушался, лёгкий шорох повторился, и, раздвинув мордой густые поросли тибуна, хар оказался нос к носу с детёнышем.   
  
Где же его мать? Шаи рассердился ― чужаки не только нарушили границы харов, они тут и выводком обзавелись!   
  
Мать не могла далеко уйти от такого малыша, он всё ещё выглядит как хумой и вряд ли ещё хоть раз обращался в кота. Странный он какой-то ― меха ещё нет, но волосы уж слишком светлые. Нужно убить выродка, раз даже матери он оказался не нужен. Возможно он больной, раз его бросили тут одного.   
  
Или не бросили всё-таки?   
  
Шаи ударил детёныша лапой, чтобы мать пришла на его плачь, если она рядом. Но малыш только прижал уши, съёжившись от страха и уставившись на него большими глазами цвета молодой листвы после дождя. Что ж, раз никто не приходит, лучше избавить несчастного от мучительной голодной смерти. Угрожающе зарычав, шаи приблизился к нему, на что малыш вдруг улыбнулся и отважно схватил его своими маленькими ручонками прямо за усы.  


Опешив от такой дерзости, хар отшатнулся, забыв, что собирался убить подкидыша, и принюхался снова. Толкнул малыша носом, опрокидывая на спину и обнюхивая живот ― это точно кот, только странный какой-то, отличается от его стаи. Шаи перевернул его, чтобы проверить спину, тонкий хвостик щекотно ударил по носу, заставляя чихнуть. Малыш весело захохотал, поднялся на ножки и обхватил ручонками голову шаи, заглядывая в глаза. 

Ну вот и что с ним делать?   
  
Шаи вздохнул, сдаваясь, перекинулся в хумоя и, взяв его на руки, отправился в чулууй. Остальные принесут достаточно добычи, а ему нужно посоветоваться со своей шаини, что делать с этой находкой.  
  


Джаред проснулся рано. Не зная, куда себя деть, он вышел наружу и гонялся за бабочками, пока не надоело. Когда стало совсем скучно, он тихонько пробрался обратно в агуй, стараясь не разбудить родителей и брата с сестрой. Дженсен спал в самом дальнем углу. Быстро перекинувшись в кота, Джаред прыгнул на него и укусил за хвост. Дженсен зашипел сквозь сон и отмахнулся. Так его разбудить мог только Джаред.

Ну держись, братишка!

Дженсен тоже обратился в кота, извернулся и вцепился острыми зубками в чёрное ухо. Джаред громко замяукал и попытался отодрать Дженсена от себя.

― Вы опять возитесь как две мартышки? ― шаини стояла над ними, уперев руки в бока. ― Уже всех перебудили. А ну брысь на улицу! Только далеко не уходите!

Дженсен куснул брата ещё разок и рванул из агуя, успев на бегу потереться об мамину ногу. Джаред догнал его у выхода, прыгнул на спину, и они кубарем вывалились наружу. Едва не скатились со скалы, но вовремя зацепились за торчащие кусты, продолжая кусаться.

В какой-то момент Дженсен не удержался и покатился вниз. Он изо всех сил старался зацепиться за редкий кустарник или за какой-нибудь корень, но, в конце концов, кубарем скатился к подножью скалы. Поднявшись на лапы, он отряхнулся и чихнул от пыли, забившейся в нос.

― И что рыжая букашка здесь забыла? ― огромная тень полностью накрыла Дженсена.

Котёнок пригнулся и, прижав уши, зашипел.

― Не знал, что наш великий шаи разрешает всяким рыжим подкидышам шнырять, где вздумается, ― незнакомый хумой, нехорошо улыбаясь, подошёл ближе.

От незнакомца странно пахло, и он так смотрел, что котёнку стало не по себе. Отогнав страх прочь, Дженсен громко зарычал.

Сын шаи ничего не боится!

Когда Джаред поднялся и осмотрелся, брата рядом не было. Замерев, он прислушался, и тут же раздалось знакомое рычание.

Дженсен в беде!

Ломанувшись сквозь листву, Джаред устремился к брату.

― Ишь ты, какой герой! Научился бы рычать сначала! ― глумился незнакомец, нависая над рыжим котёнком и протягивая к нему руку. ― Думаешь, ты шаи-ти? Но ты просто самозванец! Подкидыш! Чужак!

Дженсен попытался вцепиться в его руку, но незнакомец сумел схватить его за шкирку и поднял над землёй, смеясь над извивающимся котёнком. За очередным кустом Джаред увидел незнакомого хумоя, держащего Дженсена. Он, не раздумывая, прыгнул и вцепился чужаку в руку.

― Ай! Пусти, выродок! ― заорал хумой на Джареда и отшвырнул Дженсена в кусты.

Тот вскочил на ноги, не обращая внимания на ушибленный зад, и побежал обратно, чтобы спасти брата. Он прыгнул и вцепился незнакомцу во вторую руку, которую тот уже занёс для удара. От тряски голова шла кругом, но Джаред крепко сжал зубы и не отпускал.

― Что здесь происходит? ― послышался грозный голос шаи.

Отец здесь! Значит, Дженсену больше ничего не грозит! Джаред как мог радостно зарычал, впиваясь в руку ещё сильнее.

― Джеральд! Отзови своих бешеных детей! ― закричал незнакомец. ― Они набросились на меня ни с того ни с сего!

Шаи строго зарычал, и Дженсен, разжав зубы, шлёпнулся на многострадальную попу, прижав уши к голове.

― Джаред, Дженсен, немедленно вернитесь в агуй к матери, ― велел шаи и спустился ниже, когда котята прошмыгнули мимо него. ― Тебя долго не было, Джокер. Даже мои дети забыли тебя и приняли за чужака.

― Ты назвал подкидыша, как своего сына?! ― Джокера явно возмутил этот факт. ― Как-будто мало того, что ты притащил его в свой агуй! Ты ещё и дал ему имя рода Дж! Это недопустимо!

― Успокойся, брат. Я назвал его так, потому что он тоже мой сын.

― Но он не такой как мы, брат! Он не хар! Посмотри, его шкура не чёрная как у всех, она рыжая и пятнистая!

― И что же, что шкура его другая? ― Джеральд старался держать себя в руках. Его младший брат всегда был смутьяном, в конце концов, он даже ушёл из чулууя, даже практически ушёл из стаи, избрав жизнь отшельника. ― Для меня он такой же, как и другие мои дети.

― Может быть, ты сделаешь его новым шаи после себя? ― раздражённо спросил Джокер. ― Запомни, брат, рыжий кот не будет править чёрными.

Дженсен, притаившись за кустом, тревожно вслушивался в разговор. Отец ведь не выгонит его за то, что он рыжий?

Джаред знал, что отец не даст Дженсена в обиду. Он тихо подошёл к брату, лизнул его в ухо и потёрся носом о его спину.

«Всё будет хорошо, брат».

― Не учи меня, Джокер, ― грозно зарычал Джеральд. ― Я шаи стаи, и законы знаю лучше других котов.

― Да я ничего такого, ― уши Джокера сами собой прижались к голове от этого рыка.

Джаред прав, отец ни за что его не выгонит! Дженсен развернулся, ткнулся носом в нос брата, потёрся об его шею, а потом куснул за бок и со всех лап рванул к агую, пока отец не наказал их за непослушание.


	3. Глава I. Первая охота

Джаред, закрыв глаза, лежал на вершине скалы и грелся в лучах утреннего солнца. Перекидываться в кота совсем не хотелось ― кожей приятно было чувствовать тепло, а вот чёрная шкура быстро нагревалась. Дженсену повезло в этом больше ― вот кого солнце любит! Даже наградило поцелуями-пятнами ― когда Дженсен становится хумоем, на его коже видны маленькие рыжие пятнышки, ни у кого таких больше нет! А шкура в солнечный день искрится рыжим, и Джаред дразнит его Улааном. 

Джаред нервно задёргал хвостом. И где носит этого Улаана? Сегодня большой день ― дети стаи, достигшие восемнадцати вёсен, пройдут ритуал взросления, станут анчинами и загонят свою первую добычу. 

А ещё через какое-то время придётся найти себе пару, выбрать свою нэртэй, но об этом Джареду совсем не хотелось думать.

Уже совсем скоро...

И всё-таки где брат?!

А Дженсен, весь распластавшись, на пузе полз по скале. Джаред приподнял голову, и рыжий кот затаился, так что разморённый жарким солнцем хумой так и не заметил приближающейся опасности. Довольный собой Дженсен дождался, пока он снова задремлет, подполз ещё немного ближе и прыгнул прямо на него.

― Ауч!!! Ты не кот ― ты бегемот! ― закричал Джаред и обхватил огромного рыжего кота руками и ногами. Он прижался щекой к мягкому меху ― ему нравилась золотистая шерсть Дженсена, и он никогда не упускал случая прикоснуться к ней.

Дженсен тихонько заурчал и прикусил его за плечо осторожно, чтобы не поранить нежную кожу. Джаред в обличье хумоя казался таким маленьким и хрупким, хотелось его защищать и ласкать. Хотя на самом деле Дженсен-хумой был ещё меньше. Но сейчас-то он кот, так что можно. И он принялся старательно вылизывать уши брата.

― Ай! Щекотно же! ― Джаред засмеялся, вертя головой и стараясь уйти от мокрого языка.

Дженсен фыркнул ему в шею, пощекотав усами, а потом извернулся и принялся вылизывать полоску чёрного меха на животе. Жаль, что Джаред не любит быть котом в такие жаркие дни. Джаред-кот очень красивый, большой, сильный, ловкий, чёрный как безлунная ночь, не то что кот-Дженсен ― рыжий и весь в пятнах, как будто на его шкуру нормального цвета не хватило. Вот, наверное, почему его в лесу бросили ― слишком уродливый. Дженсен прикусил зубами мешающий чёрный хвост, потом прижал тяжёлой лапой смеющегося Джареда и продолжил свое дело ― брат должен быть чистым перед испытанием, он ведь шаи-ти, как-никак, старшин сын шаи стаи!

― Улаан, прекрати! ― Джаред уже задыхался от смеха, но Дженсен настырно продолжал его вылизывать. Если честно, это было приятно. Ему всегда нравилось, когда Дженсен так делал, но в последнее время появилось ещё какое-то чувство неловкости. Вместо того чтобы расслабиться под тёплым языком, тело непроизвольно напрягалось и хотелось закрыть лицо руками. Но остановить брата Джаред был не в силах ― чтобы не обидеть, пришлось бы объяснить, а он и сам не знал в чём дело.

Дженсен рыкнул и прикусил пониже пупка. Он всегда делал вид, что сердится на прозвище, но на самом деле ему нравилось, что только Джаред так его называет. Конечно, нелегко быть не таким как все остальные, но Дженсен привык, да и большую часть времени не вспоминал об этом. Зато каждый раз, когда Джокер приходил в стаю из своего очередного отшельнического путешествия, он брезгливо бросал своё «Рыжий», и настроение Дженсена неумолимо портилось. А вот Джаредово «Улаан» звучало так, что Дженсен чувствовал себя скорее особенным, чем неправильным. 

Задумавшись, он обратился в хумоя, лизнул ещё несколько раз по инерции и улёгся тёплой щекой на твёрдый живот. Джаред с облегчением выдохнул и расслабился.

― Волнуешься перед Первой охотой? ― тихо спросил Дженсен, медленно водя кончиками пальцев по груди Джареда. 

― Конечно. Отец говорит, от исхода Первой охоты зависит всё твоё будущее, ― тот потянулся и осторожно коснулся мохнатого уха. У Дженсена они мягкие и пушистые. Ни у кого таких нет. Даже у их сестры Джуры.

Дженсен зажмурился от удовольствия под ласковыми пальцами.

― Я уверен, ты загонишь самого большого зверя, ― сообщил он. ― Ты сильный. И ты шаи-ти. Однажды ты станешь новым шаи стаи.

― Это будет ещё нескоро. Пусть Луна долго светит нашему отцу, ― Джаред никому не признавался, что боится становиться шаи. Сможет ли он быть таким же, как отец? Мудрым, справедливым и содержать их стаю в достатке? Что если он провалит испытание и опозорит всю семью? 

Эти мысли не давали ему спать весь последний лунный цикл.

Дженсен нахмурился и приоткрыл глаза. Он довольно слабо ощущал связь душ со стаей, а вот брата чувствовал отчётливо, и сейчас Джареду было тревожно. Дженсен перевернулся и улёгся на него, прижимая собой к скале и крепко сдавливая руками.

― Ты будешь самым лучшим шаи за все времена, ― зашептал он в мохнатое ухо. ― Луна ещё не видела такого мудрого и сильного вожака. Ты будешь даже лучше нашего отца.

Джаред зажмурился, слушая его, а потом благодарно огладил хвостом спину Дженсена и потёрся щекой о его шею.

― Спасибо, Улаан...

Провалявшись полдня на солнцепёке, они отправились обратно в чулууй, где их сразу же утащили в ритуальный агуй, отругав за долгую отлучку. Там Хараад ― шидтэн стаи ― долго вытанцовывал перед юными котами и кошками и пел непонятные ритуальные песни, потом окунал ладонь в сок смайи и прикладывал к их головам, невнятно бормоча что-то. Дженсен с Джаредом незаметно переглядывались, стараясь не рассмеяться ― шидтэн не станет церемониться даже с детьми шаи, только так палкой по хребту отходит за нарушение ритуала!

От сладких запахов чесался нос, но Джаред терпел, а шидтэн затянул долгую и заунывную Песнь Предков. В агуе запахло дымом, и закружилась голова. Джаред слышал шёпот, который становился всё громче и громче, пока он совсем не перестал соображать, где находится. Ему казалось, что плотный туман обволакивает его, и ничего нет кроме белого дыма. И Дженсена. Стук сердца брата ― это единственное, что он мог слышать и чувствовать.

― Эхэл! ― громко крикнул Хараад. 

Джаред тут же обернулся, и чёрный кот устремился на волю. Дженсен перекинулся почти одновременно с ним, и рыжий кот побежал бок о бок с чёрным.

Обычно хумой и кот едины, неразделимы. Один часть другого. Сейчас же Джаред был ведом своим зверем и только им. Жажда охоты разливалась по его крови и требовала бежать вперёд и только вперёд.

Дженсену не хотелось оставлять Джареда одного, но шидтэн велел охотиться поодиночке, да и инстинкты кричали о том же. Но как же Дженсен оставит брата без поддержки?  
Ничего, Джаред сильный. Посильнее Дженсена, так что уж за него-то волноваться не нужно. Усилием воли Дженсен заставил себя свернуть в сторону, и тогда хумой окончательно отступил, оставив охоту зверю. Нюх, слух, зрение мгновенно переключились в какой-то совершенно новый режим ― раньше такого Дженсен никогда ещё не чувствовал. Связь душ со стаей призрачно витала на задворках сознания, и лишь одна из них горела ярко и ровно, успокаивая сердце, поддерживая дух и давая физическую силу. Окончательно успокоившись и почувствовав себя прирождённым анчином, рыжий кот бесшумно передвигался по лесу, вынюхивая свою первую в жизни настоящую добычу.

Кажется, есть! Запах был резкий и очень сильный, и так манил Дженсена, что сопротивляться не было сил, и он пошёл туда, куда звала его судьба ― от своего Зорилго не уйти.

Джареда зверь привёл к чужому агую. Вход в него был огромен, запах был резким и сильным. Здесь жила достойная добыча, которую будет не стыдно принести своему шаи. Джаред громко зарычал, выдавая добыче своё присутствие. Нет чести в том, чтобы напасть на спящего.

Дженсен подошёл к огромному агую почти вплотную, когда послышался громогласный рык. Рыжий кот ощерился и грозно зарычал в ответ ― сын шаи ничего не боится! Запах был точно чужой и совсем незнакомый, а вот рык... Зарычав снова, Дженсен пошёл навстречу своей добыче ― судя по размеру его агуя и по мощному запаху, зверь был огромный, и бой предстоял нелёгкий.

Услышав ещё одно рычание, Джаред оглянулся и увидел рыжего кота.

Брат! 

Джаред сделал к нему шаг, но тут из агуя раздалось ответное рычание, и он пропустил, как огромный зверь выскочил наружу, бросаясь в его сторону. Уурэх был мощным, лохматым, его шкура цвета мокрой глины казалась каменной ― не прогрызёшь. А когда он заревел и поднялся на задние лапы, у молодых анчинов непроизвольно поджались уши. Дженсен порадовался, что встретился с такой махиной не один на один ― он таких крупных никогда ещё не видел, даже самые сильные анчины обходили взрослых уурэхов стороной, а тут... 

Уурэх замахнулся на Джареда когтистой лапой размером с его голову. Радость нежданной встречи в мгновение ока сменилась леденящим ужасом за брата, и Дженсен, не раздумывая ни секунды, бросился на здоровенного зверя. Силы, конечно, не равны, но выбора у них с Джаредом уже нет, зато, если получится, это станет самой ошеломительной Первой охотой, что видела Луна!

Джаред тут же бросился вперёд, целясь в шею и мельком замечая, как рыжий кот повис на плече уурэха. Для своих размеров зверь был весьма проворный, и получилось уцепиться только за грудь. Уурэх взвыл, пытаясь их стряхнуть. Правый бок обожгло болью, и Джаред отлетел в сторону. Не обращая внимания на рану, он снова поднялся и прыгнул, теперь целясь в живот.

Когда уурэх швырнул Дженсена так мощно, что тот успел трижды перевернуться в воздухе, но всё же умудрился приземлиться на лапы, Джаред уже болтался у него на пузе. Так что Дженсен бросился обратно, запрыгивая огромному зверю на спину, чтобы отвлечь смертоносные лапы от брата.

Джаред изо всех сил рвал когтями толстую шкуру, стараясь добраться до нутра уурэха. Рёв зверя и шипение Дженсена сливались воедино. Джаред чувствовал боль брата так же ярко, как свою, и это придавало сил и ярости. Горячая кровь добычи уже заполняла рот, и он понимал, что ещё немного и победа будет за ними. Вдруг уурэх как-то особенно громко взвыл и вцепился острыми зубами ему в холку, стараясь отодрать от себя. Невыносимая боль заполнила сознание, но Джаред не отступал ― связь душ с братом помогала держаться. Дженсен рвал зубами и когтями тем яростнее, чем больнее было брату. В конце концов, после жесткого и долгого боя уурэх пошатнулся, а потом и вовсе завалился на бок, хрипя. Новоявленные анчины продолжали рвать плоть, захлёбываясь горячей кровью, пока огромный зверь окончательно не затих. Разжав челюсти, они отошли в сторону, продолжая настороженно следить за добычей. Уурэх не шевелился, не дышал и вообще не подавал признаков жизни, так что Дженсен поспешил к брату, чтобы убедиться, что тот в порядке.

Воздух разрывал грудную клетку, сердце бешено стучало, слух и зрение обострились, хотелось бежать, пока несут лапы ― Джаред был уверен, именно это называл отец Духом Ялалты ― Духом Победы. 

Они сделали это! Их первая добыча ― могучий уурэх! Добыча достойная самого шаи! 

Джаред собрал все силы и зарычал, возвещая об их с братом удачной охоте. Дженсен присоединился к горделивому победному рыку, а потом встретился взглядом с Джаредом и, вдруг развеселившись, легко ударил его лапой по уху.

«Наконец-то мы с тобой одного цвета, брат!»

Джаред мяукнул от неожиданности и упал как подкошенный. Дженсен испугался на секунду, а потом засомневался ― вполне в духе брата так пошутить с ним. Но всё же Джаред не шевелился совсем, хотя связь душ говорила Дженсену, что он в порядке. А вдруг радость Ялалты ослепила Дженсена? Он осторожно толкнул носом морду Джареда и слегка тронул бок лапой. Тот резко подскочил и завалил Дженсена на землю, грозно рыча ему в морду. Облегчение прокатилось по телу, потом Дженсен хотел рассердиться за такую шутку, но бороться с братом после такой жестокой драки с уурэхом сил не было. Так что Дженсен просто впечатал раскрытую лапу Джареду в нос. Тот фыркнул, тряся головой. Дженсен был весь залит кровью, а на морде отчётливо виднелся свежий порез. Джаред улёгся на рыжем коте поудобнее и принялся зализывать рану. Дженсен тоже взялся за приведение брата в порядок. Они фыркали и чихали, очищая друг друга от крови добычи и от собственной крови, иногда сталкивались шершавыми языками и мокрыми носами. 

Дженсен чувствовал, как силы возвращаются, а боль в ранах затихает. Ему всегда становилось тепло и хорошо, когда он вылизывал Джареда, и никогда и ни с кем Дженсен не делал этого так тщательно. И уж точно никто и никогда с такой любовью не вылизывал рыжего подкидыша. Родители любили его и не выказывали различия в отношении детей, но всё же с Джаредом это всегда ощущалось по-особенному.

Закончив умывать брата, Джаред растянулся на земле, подставляя ему распоротый бок. После Дженсена всё всегда заживало быстрее. Даже у мамы так хорошо не получалось. Рыжий кот устроился поудобнее и принялся за его довольно скверную рану. Он вылизал всё очень старательно, придерживая вздрагивающего черного кота лапой. Когда всё было готово, Дженсен обратился в хумоя и крепко обнял его. Таким он казался совсем маленьким, и Джаред боялся лишний раз повернуться. Приподнявшись, он стал осторожно вылизывать его раненные плечи и спину. Дженсен расслабился, закрывая глаза от удовольствия и подставляясь под шершавый язык. То ли из-за азарта первой охоты, то ли из-за триумфальной победы, но наслаждение от этой близости чувствовалось гораздо острее, чем обычно, и Дженсен откинулся на спину, поглаживая мягкий мех. Перестав чувствовать тяжесть брата, Джаред поднялся, навис над ним, лизнул лицо от подбородка до чёлки и принялся вылизывать беззащитный живот. Дженсен ощущался любимым котёнком, которого хотелось вылизать от ушей до хвоста. Джаред порыкивал, замечая царапины и синяки на его теле, а Дженсен растворялся в любви и неге, позабыв обо всём на свете ― и об охоте, и о добыче, и о ритуале. Он просто был счастлив и спокоен.

Закончив вылизывать его, Джаред обратился в хумоя и устало разлёгся на траве, кладя голову на живот брата.

― Мы сделали это, Улаан, ― улыбаясь, сказал он и сжал руку Дженсена.

Тот подтянул его руку поближе и потёрся об неё носом.

― Ещё как сделали. Теперь бы ещё нашу добычу до чулууя как-то дотащить. А то ведь не поверит никто, что мы уурэха завалили.

― И то верно! ― засмеялся Джаред и тут же задумался, что скажет отец, когда увидит, что добыча одна на двоих.

― Как думаешь, это ничего, что добыча одна, а нас двое? ― будто прочитав его мысли, спросил Дженсен, поглаживая его руку. ― Можем сказать всем, что это ты убил уурэха. А я поймаю ещё кого-нибудь. Попроще. Тебе это важнее, ты будущий шаи, а я всего лишь рыжий подкидыш.

Джаред мгновенно разозлился, приподнялся и с силой отвесил подзатыльник Дженсену.

― Ты мой брат! Хоть и глупостью обладаешь необыкновенной! И если бы не ты, этот уурэх разорвал бы меня на куски!

― Ай! ― Дженсен потёр ушибленную голову. ― Ну чего ты? Я ж предложил просто. Как лучше хотел.

Джаред крепко его обнял, зарываясь носом в волосы между пушистых ушей.

― Ты не подкидыш ― ты мой брат, ― настойчиво повторил он.

― Я понял, ― пробормотал Дженсен, а потом извернулся и игриво куснул его за шею. ― Ты просто не хочешь один уурэха в чулууй тащить!

Джаред засмеялся и ударил его хвостом по носу. Дженсен тоже засмеялся, толкнул его, оказываясь сверху, и зашипел ему в лицо, поддразнивая брата. Джаред прикусил его за подбородок и обхватил хвостом шею. В голове вдруг что-то сверкнуло, и Дженсен растеряно уставился на него. Джаред почувствовал смятение брата и тут же отпустил его. Объятие ослабло, но ощущение никуда не делось, и Дженсен, повинуясь неясному притяжению, склонился ниже и потёрся носом о нос Джареда. В голове снова вспыхнуло, а по телу пополз пульсирующий жар. Губы раскрылись, выпуская изумлённый выдох. 

Что же это такое? Что происходит? 

Дженсен ничего не понимал, он моргнул, прогоняя наваждение, и засобирался.

― Наверное, нам пора возвращаться в чулууй. Ещё уурэха тащить...

Чувства Дженсена словно и Джареду передались. Помимо смятения он уловил что-то ещё. Незнакомое и томительное.

― Да, ты прав, брат. Пора возвращаться.

Пока они дотащились до чулууя, Дженсен устал больше, чем во время охоты. Всё-таки драться с уурэхом ему понравилось больше, чем переть на себе его огромную тушу. Они с Джаредом сгрузили добычу в общую кучу и рухнули рядом без сил. К этому моменту Дженсен уже и думать забыл о всяких непонятных ощущениях. Сейчас бы просто доползти до своего агуя, растянуться на прохладном каменном полу и уснуть на несколько солнц. Но расслабляться ещё рано ― впереди вторая часть ритуала. 

Шидтэн приготовит особый отвар, который позволит ему приоткрыть будущее и узнать Зорилго новых полноценных членов стаи, Луна прошепчет ему секреты о судьбе и предназначении каждого. Шидтэн выразит судьбу рисунком на теле ― зурагом ― а затем прочтёт его. Полученный после первой охоты зураг остаётся на теле хумоя всю его жизнь, так что это довольно волнительный момент. Но у Дженсена даже волноваться сил не было.


	4. Глава II. Зураг

Отца Джаред видел только мельком, заходя в агуй шидтэна. Шаи выглядел встревоженным. Неужели это всё же из-за их охоты с братом?

Завершающим ритуалом был Зорилго ― определение предназначения. Джаред сидел в круге, а Хараад пел свои заклятия и пил горький отвар листьев тибуна и стеблей усэна, которым после каждой песни делился с ним. Старый кот всё пел и пел, трогал плечи, грудь и спину Джареда, выбирая место для зурага. Водил ловкими пальцами по коже, словно уже рисуя. Замолчав, шидтэн сел позади него, а потом, тихо бормоча что-то, стал наносить первые очертания зурага на лопатку. К тому времени Джаред грезил наяву. Он совершенно не осознавал, где находится, его словно обволокло туманом, и этот туман показывал ему картинки его жизни.

Первые объятия матери, первая скупая ласка отца, впервые он увидел Луну. Первое знакомство с Дженсеном. Игры, драки, объятия, смех. Тёплая шкура под пальцами, ласковый язык, шутливые укусы...

Джареда не было очень долго. Дженсен так изволновался, что не мог заставить себя усидеть на месте. Он то и дело подкрадывался к агую Хараада, но харуул шидтэна хорошо охранял вход и каждый раз останавливал любопытного молодого анчина, либо сам шаи прогонял сына. Дженсен опускал голову и безропотно удалялся прочь. Но через пару минут всё равно не выдерживал, и всё повторялось по кругу. Он даже пробовал пробраться поближе к Джареду в обличье кота, но с такой шкурой в стае не особенно-то затеряешься...

К тому времени как шатающегося Джареда под руки увели в другой агуй, отец уже трижды обещал надрать Дженсену уши, а харуул хищно сверкал на него глазами, получив прямой приказ шаи не пропускать Дженсена любыми способами.

― Дженсен, нет, ― шаи удержал его за локоть.

― Но Джаред... кажется, ему плохо, отец!

― Тебе пора к шидтэну, Дженсен, ― припечатал шаи, и Дженсен не посмел спорить.

Он вошёл в агуй, оглядываясь по сторонам и настороженно принюхиваясь. Шидтэн затянул свои песнопения, запивая их дурно пахнущей жижей, а потом ещё принялся поить ею Дженсена. Тот подчинялся его рукам, послушно глотал отвратительное варево, но мысли его были с Джаредом ― хотелось уже поскорее получить свой зураг и проверить, как там брат. 

Но вдруг зрение помутилось, и Дженсена заволокло густым белёсым туманом, картинки замельтешили в голове. Он увидел странную местность ― не было их скалы, а была лишь пустыня, плоская, как выступ, на котором они любили валяться с Джаредом в жаркие дни, горячая и вся сплошь покрытая песком. И коты все были как этот песок ― рыжие, совсем как Дженсен. Надо же! Разве может такое быть ― целая стая рыжих котов? 

Картинка ускользнула, царапнув по сердцу тоской, а на смену ей пришла другая ― шаи несёт его по лесу, аккуратно прижимая к груди сильными руками. А потом мама нежно вылизывает его. А потом Джаред. И снова Джаред. И опять. Джаред-Джаред-Джаред. Повсюду. В каждую минуту жизни он рядом с ним. 

Дженсен больше ничего не помнил, даже не понял, как покинул агуй шидтэна.

― И что это значит? ― услышал Джаред тихий голос мамы.

― Никогда раньше не видел такого узора, ― кажется, отец был озадачен не меньше неё.

Джаред попытался пошевелиться, но тело плохо слушалось. Правое плечо горело огнём.

Зураг! У него теперь есть свой зураг ― символ того, что он стал полноправным членом стаи! Джаред открыл глаза и увидел спящего рядом Дженсена.

― Улаан...

Дженсен повёл ухом, реагируя на голос, но так и не смог полностью проснуться. Просто протянул руку, стараясь вслепую нашарить тело брата. Нужно убедиться, что с Джаредом всё в порядке. Это самое главное. Джаред перехватил его руку, сжал и потёрся губами о костяшки пальцев.

― Брат.

― Брат, ― эхом отозвался Дженсен и слабо улыбнулся, подполз ближе, крепко обнимая Джареда и утыкаясь носом в его шею. Вот теперь всё хорошо, Джаред рядом, с ним всё в порядке. Значит можно поспать немного. Дженсен так устал...

Джаред обнял его в ответ, прошёлся губами по мохнатому краю уха и тоже уснул.

Шаи, всё это время хмурясь, внимательно следил за ними.

― Джеральд, ― шаини осторожно коснулась его руки.

Не сказав ни слова, шаи вышел из агуя. Столь сильная связь его сыновей настораживала, не понятно, чего от этого ожидать, да ещё и зураги... Пора поговорить с шидтэном.

Когда Дженсен проснулся, он почувствовал себя сильным, бодрым и обновлённым. А от того, что Джаред до сих пор был рядом и крепко обнимал его, Дженсен почувствовал себя ещё и счастливым. Когда он завозился, Джаред сквозь сон прикусил его за плечо, чтобы не мешал спать. Дженсен тихо засмеялся и укусил в ответ. Вот так правильно. Джаред рядом, и никто не пытается их разлучить.

― Дети, ― позвал их шаи, увидев, как они возятся в своём углу. Ему всё ещё было тревожно после того, что сказал ему шидтэн.

Дженсен ладонью упёрся брату в нос, отталкивая, и поднялся на ноги. Джаред поспешил за ним, почему-то чувствуя себя виноватым перед отцом.

― Ваша добыча ― благословение Луны и знак, что род наш любим ею. Сегодня вечером будет праздник в вашу честь.

Джаред счастливо заулыбался, взглянув на брата.

― Мы счастливы служить стае, отец! ― Дженсен почтительно склонил голову не в силах удержать довольную улыбку. Так хотелось поскорее сбежать из агуя и рассмотреть, какой зураг получил Джаред, и узнать, какой зураг у самого Дженсена.

Шаи подошёл ближе и потрепал Джареда по волосам, а Дженсена хлопнул по плечу. От неожиданной ласки сердце радостно подпрыгнуло, и им захотелось, как в детстве, громко замяукать и притереться щекой к огромной груди отца. Дженсен не удержался и потянулся немного за рукой Джеральда. Он и сам не представлял, как важно для него окажется получить одобрение отца после Первой охоты. Одобрение шаи. Он чувствовал, что должен из шкуры вывернуться, выше головы прыгнуть, чтобы подтвердить свою принадлежность к стае. Трудно быть не таким как все.

Казалось, вся стая хотела их поздравить ― то и дело кто-то подходил, хлопал по плечу и выражал своё восхищение столь удачной Первой охотой. За всей этой суетой Джаред так и не узнал, какой у Дженсена зураг. Да и свой не знал ― все, кто его видели, не могли ничего сказать, только удивлённо цокали языками и пожимали плечами.

Да что же там такое?

Дженсен тоже всё пытался глянуть на свой зураг, но шидтэн выбрал очень неудачное место ― совсем ничего не рассмотреть. Да и у Джареда никак не удавалось хоть что-то увидеть, слишком много народу. Улучив момент, Дженсен схватил брата за руку и потянул к лесу. До праздника у них есть ещё немного времени, так что можно удовлетворить своё любопытство, пока голова не лопнула!

― Улаан, куда мы идём? ― Джаред едва поспевал за ним.

― В лес! Так быстрее! ― Дженсен озорно улыбнулся, перекинулся в кота и побежал, зазывая брата за собой.

Джаред лишь усмехнулся и чёрным котом устремился за ним. Они петляли между деревьями, перегоняя друг друга. Резко подскакивая к брату, Джаред с рычанием хватал его за хвост и бока. Дженсен не оставался в долгу, игриво кусая его в ответ. Когда их скала скрылась за деревьями, рыжий кот прыгнул, опрокидывая чёрного в траву и прижимая собой, и тут же обратился хумоем.

― Хочу посмотреть! ― требовательно заявил он, глядя в чёрную, как ночь, морду брата.

Джаред заурчал и стал вылизывать его лицо и шею.  
― Ты слюнявишь меня! ― засмеялся Дженсен, пытаясь увернуться, но чёрный кот крепко обхватил его сильными лапами.

День был слишком долгий и трудный, и Джареду просто хотелось немного тепла. Он потёрся ушами о Дженсена и перекинулся в хумоя, продолжая крепко держать его. Дженсен потёрся в ответ, разделяя его тягу. Он всегда чувствовал себя лучше, когда Джаред был так близко. Ни с кем Дженсен так не любил ласкаться, как с ним. Джаред лизнул его в нос и сам же смутился. 

― Показывай, ― сказал он, неловко выпутываясь из объятий.

Дженсен сначала даже не понял, о чём он говорит, нос почему-то вдруг обожгло мягким языком, и жар неторопливо прокатился по всему телу. 

― Что? О, да, ― Дженсен повернулся к нему спиной, украдкой потирая нос. ― Что там? ― он нетерпеливо оглянулся, снова попытался посмотреть сам, но ничего не получилось. ― Джаред, ну говори! Что там такое? Что-нибудь огромное? Лапа уурэха? Или пасть? Джаред!

Джаред слышал его вопросы, но не мог ничего сказать. Чаще всего зурагом становится зверь, которого ты поймал на своей Первой охоте, это как подтверждение того, что анчин способен кормить стаю и достоин уважения. Реже зураг отображал символ особого Зорилго. У харуулов это были звёзды или раскрытые пасти ― знаки стражей, защитников стаи. У Хараала в зураге были деревья и лепесток священного цветка ― знак шидтэна. У отца зурагом был знак правителя, шаи стаи ― луна внутри горы. А у Дженсена полукруг и оплетающий его горный цветок ― уулын цэцэг. Джаред ни разу не слышал, чтобы у кого-то был целый священный цветок. Даже у шидтэна был всего лишь один лепесток! И полукруг этот. Если бы круг был целым, то можно было бы подумать что это луна, но линии обрываются, словно их нужно с чем-то соединить. Непонятно. А вот уулын цэцэг как настоящий! Так и хочется провести по лепесткам. Вживую Джаред видел такой цветок всего один раз ― тот слишком высоко растёт, и шаи запрещает туда подниматься. Но они с братом несколько вёсен назад тайно взобрались почти до самой вершины скалы, чтобы посмотреть на него. Стебли цепко держались за скалу, почти полностью закрывая её, и среди зелени были видны мелкие тёмно-красные цветы. Дженсен тогда попытался сорвать один и чуть не упал вниз. Джаред после этого наотрез отказался подниматься вновь. Ему было стыдно признаться, что в тот момент он до онемения лап испугался за брата. Джаред осторожно коснулся зурага, ведя пальцами по чёрным линиям.

Брат молчал так долго, что у Дженсена живот заболел от волнения, а когда тёплые пальцы осторожно заскользили по коже, он и вовсе подпрыгнул на месте не в силах больше сохранять видимость спокойствия.

― Джаред, там что-то страшное? ― дрожащим шёпотом спросил Дженсен. ― Скажи мне. Это ужасно, да? Там какая-нибудь квакающая хулгана? Или ещё хуже ползучий ет? Не молчи...

Джаред улыбнулся, слушая догадки брата.

― Здесь большой и противный... аалз! ― страшным голосом вскричал он и прикусил Дженсена за плечо.

― А-а-а! Фу! Терпеть не могу этих тварей! У них целых шесть ног, а ещё целая куча страшных глаз! ― Дженсен попытался увернуться от зубов брата, одновременно смеясь и возмущаясь. ― Однажды я наступил на такого в лесу, потом восемь лун хромал!

― Ладно-ладно, я пошутил, ― Джаред взъерошил его волосы. ― Ты не поверишь, но здесь уулын цэцэг. Никогда не видел такого, ― он снова провёл пальцами по рисунку.

― Опять врёшь? ― недоверчиво покосился на него Дженсен.

― Я бы не стал врать о таком! ― возмутился Джаред. ― Он как живой.

Дженсен невольно зажмурился и подался к ласкающей руке чуть ближе.

― Значит, мой зураг ― это цветы? Как-то это... странно...

― Священные цветы. Может, ты будущий шидтэн? Здесь есть ещё кое-что, ― Джаред с силой провёл по полукругу, ― но не понятно, что это значит. Если луна, то почему только часть? Луной отмечают будущих шаи...

― Ты шутишь надо мной, ― Дженсен хотел сказать это сердито, но из-за прикосновений Джареда выходило лишь довольное мурлыканье. ― Подкидышу не стать шаи. Рыжий кот никогда не будет править чёрными ― Джокер не устаёт это повторять. Так же, как не устаёт он твердить мне, что я не достоин носить своё имя. Я ведь не из рода Дж, на самом деле.

― Отец признал тебя и дал имя нашего рода, ― Джаред потёрся щекой о его шею. ― И значит, так надо. Ты более чем достоин.

― Но не по крови, ― Дженсен потёрся в ответ, зарываясь носом в его волосы. ― Так что там с моим зурагом? Есть там ещё что-нибудь? Мы уже выяснили, что я могу стать новым шидтэном или новым шаи, ― он тихо засмеялся, прижимаясь ближе. ― Может быть, у меня ещё и пара крыльев вырастет, и я буду парить в небе как ийгл?

― Ну, летающего шаи у нас точно никогда не было, ― засмеялся Джаред.

― Летающего шаи-шидтэна, ― смеясь, Дженсен развернулся и обнял его, опрокидывая в траву.

― Пощади, о, могучий шаи-шидтэн! ― взмолился Джаред.

― Умоляй лучше, ― Дженсен зарычал и прижал зубами его горло.

― Ай! Да-да, умоляю! ― Джаред упёрся затылком в траву, подставляя шею.

Дженсен ещё порычал немного, сжимая Джареда, а потом принялся зализывать вмятины от своих зубов. Почему-то знакомый лучше собственного запах брата сейчас остро бил в ноздри, заставляя мысли путаться. Джаред улыбался, глядя в уже потемневшее небо, и гладил брата по волосам. Ответная ласка заставила Дженсена заурчать, и движения его языка стали медленнее. Он неторопливо скользил по шее, по подбородку, по ушам, и ощущения от этого были странные, но прекращать совсем не хотелось.

Джаред замер и с удивлением громко выдохнул. Было так... хорошо. Хотя брат вроде бы и не делал ничего особенного. Дженсен неосознанно сжал его плечи крепче, чтобы удержать на месте, и прижался к шее губами.

― Улаан... ― тихо, почти испуганно, прошептал Джаред и зажмурился. Он не мог разобрать, где чьи эмоции и что они означают.

Дженсен чуть отстранился, заглядывая в его глаза, и замер. Джаред тяжело дышал, тело словно в огне горело, в груди что-то дрожало и тянуло. Может, он заболел? 

Дженсен почувствовал его смятение и заволновался, он погладил его лицо и крепко обнял, уткнувшись носом в шею. Что бы ни волновало Джареда, Дженсен всегда будет рядом, чтобы помочь ему.

― Что со мной, Улаан? ― Джаред так же крепко обнял его в ответ.

― Я не знаю, ― тихо отозвался Дженсен, чувствуя, как дрожь брата передаётся и ему.

Где-то совсем рядом раздался рёв буха, Джаред вздрогнул и стал выпутываться из рук брата.

― Вдруг это заразно, ― бормотал он, неловко выползая из-под Дженсена.

― Тише. Тише, не волнуйся, ― Дженсен удержал его и поцеловал в щёку. ― Всё хорошо. Покажи мне свой зураг, ― улыбнулся он, отвлекая брата от тревог.

Сев спиной к нему Джаред наконец-то смог спокойно выдохнуть. Что же это было?!  
Дженсен нахмурился, уставившись на рисунок. Это так странно. Картинка навевала какие-то смутные ассоциации, которые никак не удавалось ухватить. Полукруг... Джаред ведь сказал, что у Дженсена тоже полукруг? Дженсен никогда ещё не видел два одинаковых зурага. Хотя у них тоже разные, конечно ― от полукруга Джареда в разные стороны расходились линии. «Как лучи», ― подумал Дженсен. Это солнце? Но почему? Дженсен никогда не слышал, чтобы у кого-то было солнце в зураге. Хары почитали Луну, они предпочитали ночь, когда тьма укрывала их от взоров добычи. А солнце нещадно палило их чёрные шкуры, так что днём хары прятались в скале, в своих агуях, в облике хумоев. Почему же у Джареда солнце? Да ещё и такое... оборванное. Будто зураг неполный. Будто видно только половину рисунка. А где же тогда вторая половина? И что это за странные цветы? Они такие красивые... как живые. Поддавшись порыву, Дженсен качнулся ближе и понюхал их ― пахнет только Джаредом. Он осторожно лизнул лепесток ― и на вкус Джаред. Дженсен обвёл пальцами контуры рисунка, цветы казались знакомыми, но он не мог вспомнить, где видел их.

Джаред от неожиданности зашипел и дёрнулся, почувствовав горячий язык.

― Ну так что?

― Это очень странно, ― Дженсен снова прошёлся по контурам пальцами. ― У тебя тоже цветы, но я не знаю, как они называются. А ещё... не знаю... будто... солнце. Половина солнца.

― Цветы? Солнце? Не понимаю, ― Джаред попробовал извернуться и посмотреть, но ничего не получилось. ― Ты уверен?

― Ну да. Вот полукруг и лучи, ― Дженсен водил пальцем по линиям вслед за описаниями, ― а тут цветы. Они такие красивые, Джаред, но на нашей скале они не растут. И в лесу я не встречал таких. Мне кажется, что я где-то видел их уже...

― Поэтому отец такой мрачный, ― Джаред тяжело вздохнул. ― Луна означает будущего шаи, а у меня ерунда какая-то...

― А может быть, это Луна? ― Дженсен неуверенно пожал плечами. ― А эти лучи ― это... это...

― Неважно, брат. Это всё равно лишь полукруг. У тебя хотя бы священный цветок, ― Джаред обернулся к нему и дёрнул за ухо. ― Я буду думать, что это недосолнце ты!

― Ай! ― Дженсен засмеялся, падая на него. ― Почему я?

Джаред закряхтел под навалившимся весом.

― Ты же мой Улаан!

― Это значит «рыжий», а не «солнце», ― Дженсен с улыбкой взлохматил его чёлку.

― Ты рыжий, как солнце!

― Может быть, шидтэн перепил своего зелья и спутал наши зураги?

― Мама бы оттаскала тебя за шкирку, если бы услышала такое, ― засмеялся Джаред. ― Но похоже на то!

― Ну а как ещё можно объяснить то, что он с нами наделал? ― продолжал смеяться Дженсен. ― Зря мы последними зашли к нему. Но этот уурэх был таким тяжеленным!

― Удивительно, как мы его вообще дотащили!

Со стороны чулууя раздалось громкое рычание.

― Кажется, нам пора! ― Джаред поднялся вместе с висящим у него на плечах братом. ― Мне тебя так и нести?

― Да! Я злой и страшный уурэх! Р-р-р-р-р!

Они снова упали на траву и стали бороться. Джаред даже не заметил, как они стали котами. Дженсен хватал его за уши зубами и не особенно старался уворачиваться от ответных укусов. Джаред кусал не больно, даже щекотно, ласково ― это было весело и приятно. Но долго играть они не могли, Дженсен как раз ухватился за чёрный хвост, когда громкий рык со скалы повторился ― шаи велит вернуться. Дженсен вздохнул и поднялся, продолжая жевать хвост брата. Можно ведь и по пути немного пошалить. Джаред быстро прикусил Дженсена за зад и, когда тот отпустил его хвост, рванул в сторону чулууя. Дженсен чихнул и побежал за ним.

Так играясь и кусаясь, они вернулись к началу праздника. У подножья горы горел огромный костёр и вокруг него уже начались ритуальные пляски. Под звуки хоолои и барабанов хумои и коты воспевали Песнь Луны в честь Первой охоты и новых полноправных членов стаи. Дженсен остановился, засмотревшись этим зрелищем ― коты и хумои скользили невесомыми тенями вокруг костра, и лишь их глаза поблёскивали в свете Луны и огня. Дженсен каждый год наблюдал за этим праздником и мечтал стать анчином. Наконец-то и его Первая охота состоялась, и он убил первую добычу, доказав своё право быть охотником. Больше не придётся с завистью смотреть на взрослых котов, считающих его всего лишь котёнком. Хотя Дженсен всё равно немного завидовал. Чёрные коты были такими красивыми и грациозными, а Дженсен даже в ночи выделялся нелепым рыжим пятном. И как он смог таким уродиться? Интересно, есть ли на белом свете ещё хоть одно столь же несуразное существо?

Улыбающиеся кошки надели им ожерелья с когтем их добычи и утянули к костру. Там шидтэн заставил их выпить крепкий дарс, который делал из сладких ягод смайи и семян усэна, и Джаред с Дженсеном влились в общий хоровод, подхватывая Песнь.

Голова кружилась от дарса, улыбки Джареда и общего эмоционального подъёма стаи. Дженсен пел Священную Песнь и танцевал ритуальный танец вместе со всеми, сохраняя облик хумоя. Не хотелось обращаться в кота, так он хотя бы не слишком сильно выделяется среди всех. И так можно держать Джареда за руку.

Когда Песнь окончилась, они возвели хвалу Луне. Джаред уже еле стоял на ногах, голова кружилась, но всё ещё хотелось петь и танцевать. Такие же эмоции он чувствовал и у брата. Джареда вдруг захлестнуло такой радостью, что он порывисто дёрнул Дженсена к себе, крепко обнял и громко, изо всех сил зарычал. Дженсен попытался зарычать в ответ, но рык быстро перешёл в счастливый смех. Его переполняла эйфория, казалось, что он вот-вот полетит без всяких крыльев! В порыве вспыхнувшей нежности он смачно поцеловал рычавшего брата в нос. Джаред, недолго думая, поцеловал в ответ. Дженсен повис у него на шее и прижался губами к щеке. Кровь бурлила от дарса, от жара костра, от разгорячённых тел вокруг, от Джареда. Больше всего от Джареда. Дженсен чувствовал странное томление внутри, ни на что не похожее возбуждение. Он никогда ещё не ощущал такого, но сейчас как никогда прежде хотелось быть к Джареду как можно ближе.

― Улаан, Улаан, Улаан, ― шептал Джаред ему на ухо, не замечая больше ничего вкруг кроме губ Дженсена на своей коже.

В горле странно зарокотало, и Дженсен потёрся ушами об шею Джареда. Звук не прекращался, и от него в животе щекотало и хотелось играть и резвиться, и ласкаться, и ещё что-то... Думать не получалось совсем, управление полностью перешло инстинктам, и Дженсен куснул Джареда за плечо, обвил ногу хвостом, заигрывая с ним, соблазняя его на эту странную игру. Он выпутался из объятий, снова игриво куснул его и пошёл в сторону от костра, огибая хумоев и оглядываясь на брата. 

От завораживающей вибрации, исходящей от Дженсена, у Джареда сладко потянуло низ живота. Хотелось догнать его, завалить в траву и облизать с ног до головы. Ещё хотелось с силой укусить, показать всем, что... Джаред даже не успел испугаться столь шальной мысли и, перекинувшись в кота, рванул вслед за Дженсеном.

Скрывшись за большим камнем от взглядов стаи, Дженсен тоже перекинулся, лизнул черного кота в нос, прихватил зубами ухо и побежал к лесу. Джаред догнал его довольно быстро и, прыгнув сверху, придавил к земле. С силой прикусив холку, он зарычал, давая понять, что от него не убежать и не вырваться. Рокот в горле Дженсена снова повторился, переходя в победный рык. Он даже удивился немного ― Джаред захватил его, не позволяя шевельнуться, а Дженсен всё равно рычит, как победитель. И чувствует себя победителем, даже прижатый пузом к траве. Джаред рычал, рвал когтями землю, не зная, что делать.

Ему нужно! Нужно!

Жар и желание охватывали его всё сильнее. Было сложно дышать, но он продолжал удерживать Дженсена. Тот громко рычал, ёрзая под ним. Хотелось ещё ближе. Джареда слишком мало. Не хватает. Нужно ещё. Дженсен снова зарокотал и сплёл их хвосты. Инстинкты полностью взяли над ними верх. 

Последнее, что Джаред запомнил, это как жарко щекотала живот шерсть Дженсена.


	5. Глава III. Благословленные Луной

Дженсен открыл глаза и тут же зажмурился даже от довольно скудного света, но потом снова приоткрыл, потому что, оказывается, Джаред дрыхнет с ним нос к носу, прижавшись тёплым плечом к его плечу. Дженсен довольно улыбнулся, разглядывая его лицо, а потом внимание привлекло покашливание откуда-то сверху. 

Ох. Прямо над ними нависал отец. А рядом с ним шидтэн и ещё несколько почитаемых старейшин стаи. Все они внимательно разглядывали их со странными выражениями лиц.

― Что случилось? ― Дженсен хотел подняться, но шаи удержал его на месте.

― Лежи и не двигайся, Дженсен, ― велел он. ― Так ты считаешь, это связано, шидтэн?

― В чём дело? ― испугано прошептал Дженсен и сразу отчётливо ощутил холод скалы под своим животом. Очень захотелось подняться. Или хотя бы повернуться лицом ко всем. А то лежать вот так на пузе и не понимать, что происходит, было как-то не по себе.

― Ты видишь то же, что и я, шаи, ― изрёк Хараад, и Дженсена бросило в холодный пот.

Джаред проснулся от шума голосов и первое, что он увидел, это перепуганные глаза брата.

― Что?

― Лежи спокойно, сын, ― голос шаи заставил и его замереть на месте.

От взгляда на Дженсена воспоминания медленно, но неотвратимо, возвращались к Джареду. Бешеный ночной бег по лесу. Прижатый к земле рыжий кот. Их рычание сливающееся воедино.

Джаред зажмурился, переживая вновь вспыхнувшее желание. Дженсен почувствовал, как кровь закипела в жилах от волны жара, хлынувшей на него от брата. Воспоминания о ночи замельтешили в голове, и он мучительно покраснел. 

Неужели весь шум из-за этого? Стая узнала обо всём? Но как же... хары ведь мысли не читают, а только чувствуют друг друга. Чувствуют, что всё в порядке, чувствуют, если кто-то в опасности. Неужели они смогли и такое узнать? А отец? Отец тоже узнал? Стало страшно от такой возможности, и Дженсен крепко зажмурился, мысленно прижимаясь к брату поближе.

― Единые, ― сказал шидтэн и провёл палкой по плечу Джареда, перескакивая потом на плечо Дженсена. ― Никогда такого ещё не было.

― Это хорошо? Или плохо? ― шаи пытался оставаться спокойным, но тон всё равно получился более требовательным.

― Так угодно Луне, ― просто ответил шидтэн и, помолчав, добавил, снова ведя по плечу Джареда, ― и угодно Солнцу.

― Луна и Солнце не могут быть едины, ― шаи задумчиво нахмурился и поскрёб между ушами. ― Что это означает? Объясни, шидтэн. Это твоё творение, в конце концов!

― Не я придумываю зураги, ― Дженсену показалось, что голос шидтэна зазвучал немного обижено. ― Картинки грядущего проходят сквозь меня, а я лишь передаю их новым полноправным членам стаи и пытаюсь прочесть их Зорилго.

― И что же это за Зорилго такое одно на двоих? Хоть бы наоборот зураги расположил, ― бессильно сердился шаи. ― Впервые слышу, чтобы на чёрном коте Солнце было!

― Луна правит рукой шидтэна, оставляя метку на теле нового анчина после Первой охоты, ― с непроницаемым выражением лица повторял Хараад.

― Так прочти Зорилго, ― велел шаи.

― Будущее пока скрыто от моего взора, мудрый шаи. Солнце ослепляет меня, скрывая смысл Зорилго.

Так хотелось спросить, в чём дело, что Дженсен не мог улежать на месте. Удерживал его лишь грозный голос отца. Но всё равно до жути интересно же! О чём они говорят? Об их с Джаредом зурагах? И что значит «единые»? И при чём тут Солнце, если Луна управляет их стаей? И что они все видят, уложив Джареда с Дженсеном рядом? Вот бы можно было как-то и самому посмотреть на это...

― Что там? ― едва слышно прошептал Дженсен ― не сдержался всё-таки.

― Не знаю, ― так же тихо ответил Джаред.

― Солнце и Луна. Песок и камень. День и ночь ― вот что здесь, ― громко произнёс шидтэн, прочертив линию по их спинам. ― Остальное Луна расскажет нам позже.

― Когда позже? ― нетерпеливо перебил его шаи.

Шидтэн ничего не ответил. Шаи сердито зарычал и вышел из агуя. За ним последовали все остальные.

― Ты что-нибудь понял? ― спросил Джаред, когда они остались одни.

― Я понял, что с нашими зурагами что-то серьёзно не так. Отец сердится. И никто не понимает, что это значит.

― Мне показалось, они говорили так, будто наши зураги связаны, ― растеряно произнёс Джаред и встал, потягиваясь. Кажется, он отлично выспался.

― Разве так бывает? ― Дженсен перевернулся на спину и заложил руки за голову, наблюдая, как Джаред вытягивает в струну своё длинное гибкое тело. Красивый. Так и хочется прижаться к нему.

― Судя по всему, нет, ― Джаред вздохнул и сел рядом. ― Но не думаю, что это плохо.

Он задумчиво смотрел на выход из агуя и даже не заметил, как стал хвостом шлёпать по животу Дженсена. Дженсен зажмурился от удовольствия, а потом медленно повёл ладонью по его спине. Пальцы слегка закололо, когда он коснулся зурага, а в голове вдруг мелькнула странная картинка ― источник прозрачной чистой воды, бирюзовой и прохладной, а вокруг зелень, но не такая, какая растёт в их лесу, и цветы, повсюду цветы у воды, такие же, как у Джареда на зураге, только цвет...

― Они рыжие, ― завороженно прошептал Дженсен, поглаживая рисунок на тёплой коже брата.

― Что? ― не понял Джаред и посмотрел на брата.

― Эти цветы на твоём зураге, они рыжие, ― повторил Дженсен. ― Рыжие, как песок. Нет! Как само Солнце!

― Но зураг же чёрный, ― Джаред пытался извернуться и посмотреть.

― Зураг чёрный, а на самом деле они рыжие-рыжие! ― Дженсен смотрел на зураг брата и как наяву видел колышущиеся на ветру солнечные цветы. ― Красивые...

― Ты... помнишь? ― встревоженный Джаред перехватил его руку и сжал.

― Кажется, ― Дженсену почему-то стало страшно, и он придвинулся поближе к брату. ― Я не знаю, что это. Как картинки в голове, ― взволновано шептал он. ― Как будто я бывал в том месте когда-то. Только... ты не говори никому, ладно? Может, того места и вовсе не существует, а я просто всё придумал.

― Что ещё ты видел? ― Джаред прижал к себе взволнованного брата. Неужели Дженсен может что-то вспомнить? Ему же и года тогда не было...

Что если Дженсен захочет уйти? Джаред невольно усилил объятия.

Дженсен вдруг остро ощутил тревогу брата ― будто живот колючками набили! Он принюхался получше, елозя носом по шее, а потом поцеловал за ухом и закопался пальцами в густые тёмные волосы, успокаивая его. Никогда ещё Дженсен не чувствовал такую отчётливую связь душ с кем-либо. Даже с Джаредом. Наверное, это из-за того, что они теперь уже анчины, они больше не котята, так что их возможности, должно быть, растут вместе с ними.

― Я плохо помню, что видел, ― тихо заговорил Дженсен, продолжая успокаивающе поглаживать его. ― Из-за зелья шидтэна всё словно в тумане. Но там были цветы. Такие яркие, аж глазам больно! Много-много вокруг прозрачной воды цвета неба. А вокруг всё зелёное, как в нашем лесу! Только листья совсем другие.

― Звучит так, как будто это место настоящее, ― Джаред, закрыв глаза, слушал его и улыбался. От прикосновений Дженсена было хорошо и уютно.

Дженсен покусал губу немного, осторожно царапая плечо брата когтями, но всё же решился сказать:

― Я видел ещё кое-что. В агуе шидтэна. Когда он пел надо мной свои песни и читал мой Зорилго. А ты видел что-нибудь... странное тогда?

― Я, ― Джаред задумался, стараясь, вспомнить. ― Там были родители и... всякое такое.

Признаваться, что в основном он видел Дженсена, было как-то неловко.

― М-м-м, ― задумчиво протянул Дженсен. ― А я видел странную стаю. Там все коты рыжие, представляешь? Ты бы меня в такой стае даже не нашёл, наверное.

― Я бы узнал тебя по запаху! ― Джаред, шутя, прикусил его за ухо.

― А вдруг там все одинаково пахнут? ― засмеялся Дженсен в ответ.

― Нет, ― уверено сказал Джаред, ― я узнаю тебя из сотен.

Дженсен улыбнулся и ласково провёл языком вдоль его шеи. От мокрого языка стало щекотно, и Джаред, засмеявшись, стал отпихивать от себя брата.

― И долго вы тут будете возиться? ― смотря на них с улыбкой, спросила шаини. ― Все ждут только вас.

― Уже идём, мамуль! ― Дженсен со смехом дёрнул Джареда за чёлку и встал, щекотнув его нос кончиком хвоста. ― Большая охота сегодня? ― нетерпеливо спросил он и поцеловал шаини в щёку.

― Скорее бы! ― Джаред тоже поцеловал мать уже в другую щёку, и они с Дженсеном наперегонки побежали к подножью скалы.

Там уже собрались все анчины стаи, молодняк сюда никогда не пускали. Уж сколько раз Дженсен с Джаредом пытались пробраться сюда! Но харуулы хорошо охраняли собрание, и каждый год прогоняли недоросших до взрослых дел котят. Зато сегодня они гордо вошли в круг молодых анчинов, украдкой, но с большим интересом, разглядывая всё вокруг. Молодняк возбуждённо перешёптывался, а умудрённые опытом анчины с ухмылками и некоторым снисхождением наблюдали за ними. Всё мгновенно стихло, стоило шаи плавной пружинистой походкой войти в круг. Он поздравил молодых анчинов стаи и сказал, что доволен тем, как они прошли испытание первой самостоятельной охотой. 

― Я благодарю Луну за то, что она благословила стаю сильными и ловкими анчинами, ― говорил он. ― Сегодняшней ночью мы отправимся на охоту вместе!

Одобрительный и нетерпеливый гул прокатился волной, и шаи ответил на него улыбкой и громким рыком.

― Большая охота! ― возбуждённо прошептал Дженсен и сжал руку Джареда.

Сердце Джареда радостно билось от предвкушения. Наконец-то! Наконец-то! Наконец-то! Нет большей чести для анчина, чем охота со своей стаей! Он станет таким же великим охотником, как отец!

― Тише-тише, ― улыбаясь, успокаивал их шаи.

Когда воцарилась тишина, вперёд вышел шидтэн.

― В эту ночь Луна благословляла своих детей, ― начал он громко, поднимая руки к небу, ― и пары сложившиеся под её светом будут крепки и нерушимы!

В груди что-то болезненно сжалось от страха, и Джаред посмотрел на брата, не зная, что сказать. Они же... с ним... там...

Дженсен с трудом сглотнул, вспомнив о ночи в лесу. Ну... это же не считается? Они ведь... не...

― Лунные пары ― большое счастье для стаи, ― продолжал шидтэн. ― Выйдите вперёд, Благословлённые Луной!

Счастливо посмеиваясь, под радостный гул из круга вышли две пары. Коты и кошки, всё -как полагается. А то, что они с Джаредом... ночью... это совсем другое! Совсем другое...

Счастливые лунные пары широко улыбались и держались за руки, принимая поздравление и признание стаи. Однако шидтэн непонимающе хмурился.

― В чём дело, Хараад? ― спросил шаи. ― Почему ты медлишь? 

― Луна показала мне, что благословила в эту ночь три пары, ― отозвался он, задумчиво оглядывая молодняк.

Дженсен быстро отдёрнул от Джареда руку, чувствуя, как от страха поджались уши.

― Луна играет с тобой скверные шутки в последние дни, ― покачал головой шаи. ― Никто не стал бы скрывать такую радость. Благослови пары, шидтэн. Нужно ещё набраться сил перед Большой охотой.

Джаред, уставившись куда-то в землю, сжал ладонь, ещё тёплую от руки Дженсена, и прижал к груди. Было страшно оглянуться ― казалось, все смотрят на них с братом. Они знают... Знают!

Дженсен даже почти не запомнил ритуал, который проводил над Лунными парами шидтэн. Только слова о том, что связь душ у таких пар усиливается многократно, и они остаются друг с другом до конца своих лун, намертво врезались в голову. Было жутко неловко слушать всё это, щёки горели от стыда и страха ― Луна видела их! И шидтэн тоже догадывается, поэтому каждый раз, как он проходил рядом, Дженсен был почти готов сорваться с места и удрать в лес.

Джаред, всё так же смотря в никуда, с ужасом слушал слова шидтэна? Пара навсегда? До конца лун? Но... но... этого не может быть! К ним это не относится! Они же не... не пара...

Тяжело вздохнув, Джаред всё же решился поднять взгляд и заметил, что все уже разошлись кто куда. Остались только они с братом. Дженсен неуверенно взглянул на него, вздохнул, но так и не решился сказать что-нибудь. Просто молча глядя в глаза, пятился назад, а потом и вовсе обратился котом ― так хотя бы разговаривать не надо. Джаред было дёрнулся за ним, но остановился. Тоска и страх брата резко полоснули по нервам. Зарычав, он тоже обратился и рванул в другую сторону.

До вечера Джаред лазил в горах, боясь спуститься вниз и встретиться с Дженсеном или родителями. Почему он боялся, Джаред не мог себе объяснить. Ведь надо же что-то говорить, так? А что? В глаза-то стыдно посмотреть не то, что рот открыть.

Услышав рычание шаи, он понял, что анчины собираются на Большую охоту. Азарт и возбуждение волной прокатились по телу. Зарычав в ответ, Джаред побежал вниз, уже забыв о своих переживаниях.


	6. Глава IV. Большая охота

Дженсен издалека услышал зов шаи и, не раздумывая, рванул к нему, чуть не свалившись кубарем с ветки, на которой лежал. Хватит с него раздумий, и так уже голова кругом. Да и что толку думать? Дженсен весь день голову ломал, но так ни до чего и не додумался. Он не знал, как сможет смотреть в глаза Джареду. Или шидтэну. Или шаи! Да вообще кому бы то ни было...

Не зря Джокер ему всю жизнь твердил, что из него ничего дельного не выйдет. Рыжий уродец и есть рыжий уродец! Похоже, Джокер всё-таки оказался прав, потому что Дженсен такого натворил, что и во сне не приснится! Да ещё и Джареда так... подвёл...

Догнав стаю, Дженсен пристроился к остальным так, чтобы оказаться как можно дальше от брата ― не нужно им быть рядом. Не сейчас. Сейчас лучше сосредоточиться на охоте, чтобы не подвести отца ещё и в этом.

Джареду легко было найти его ― в свете луны золотистая шкура мелькала среди деревьев то тут, то там. Он неотрывно следил за Дженсеном, стараясь не попадаться ему на глаза. Но его так и тянуло кинуться брату наперерез и завалить в траву. 

Догнать-подмять-захватить! 

И охотничий азарт стаи только подогревал это влечение.

Дженсен чувствовал исходящие от Джареда волны, которые не совсем понимал, но на которые явственно отзывался всем своим нутром. Он старался не обращать внимания, старался не смотреть, не чувствовать, не замечать. Нужно думать об охоте! Шаи должен остаться доволен своим нерадивым рыжим сыном. Он не должен пожалеть о той ночи, когда приволок приёмыша в свой агуй. 

Но как бы ни старался Дженсен делать всё правильно, охота оказывалась последним, на чём удавалось сконцентрироваться. Все мысли занимал Джаред. Дженсен чувствовал, как по шкуре скользит его взгляд, слышал его шаги, синхронные с его собственными, казалось, даже дыхание их перемешалось, хоть они и бежали на расстоянии. 

Джаред приближался и тут же отдалялся от брата, стараясь оттеснить того от основной группы. Охотник в нём медленно и верно загонял добычу, не давая шанса уйти.

Дженсен так сосредоточился на том, чтобы держаться подальше от Джареда, что и не заметил, как остальные коты остались вне зоны видимости.

Когда Джаред перестал ярко чувствовать других анчинов, он ускорился, догоняя Дженсена.

Вот сейчас! Совсем близко!

Дженсен хотел убежать. Очень хотел! Вот только ноги почему-то были мягкими, как мох в дальней части леса, и от этого бежать быстро совсем не получалось. Да и внутри всё дрожало от смутного предвкушения... чего-то.

Джаред ускорился и одним стремительным движением завалил рыжего кота в мягкую траву. Дженсен зарычал, огрызаясь и борясь с братом. Они катались в ароматной траве, напрочь позабыв об охоте. Гораздо больше, чем добыча, Дженсена занимало кусать чёрные уши и чувствовать, как гибкое сильное тело оказывается под ним или прижимает к земле его самого. Джаред с трудом сдерживал рык удовольствия от борьбы. Он азартно прихватывал брата зубами то за бока, то за лапы ― до чего дотягивался, пытаясь крепко обхватить лапами. Но Дженсену раз за разом удавалось ускользнуть, и тогда уже приходилось уворачиваться от его клыков и когтей. В груди что-то ширилось, распирало каким-то непонятным счастьем, радостью от того, что можно вот так, забыв обо всём, бороться с Улааном. 

Когда Дженсену удалось, наконец, выкрутиться из цепких лап, он припустил бегом в лесную чащу, не забывая при этом оглядываться, чтобы убедиться, что чёрный кот следует за ним бесшумной тенью. Они носились по лесу, огибали деревья, не сбавляя скорости, или вовсе заскакивали на них как уураги. Коты гонялись друг за другом, хватали за хвосты, лапы, бока и холки, иногда рычали, забыв о необходимости сохранять тишину во время охоты.

Зов шаи застал их за очередной вознёй на какой-то поляне, заросшей молодым усэном, и Джаред замер, всё ещё держа брата за хвост.

Охота закончена?! А как же?.. Джаред в ужасе осознал, что свою первую Большую охоту они с Дженсеном просто пробегали. Первая Большая охота, а они всю ночь носились по лесу и играли как котята неразумные!

Дженсен сначала даже пригнулся испугано от громогласного зова шаи, а потом зубами дёрнул Джареда за ухо, чтобы тот отпустил его хвост. Они даже по паршивой хулгане не отловили. Отец их прибьёт. Или ещё хуже ― решит, что они не годятся в анчины, и повелит им быть харуулами. Харуулы, конечно, нужны стае, они охраняют шидтэна, охраняют чулууй и котят, но... это такая скука. Дженсен тяжело вздохнул, посмотрел на Джареда, не удержался, ласково боднул его лбом в шею и обречённо поплёлся на властный зов.

Возвращаться было страшно и, честно говоря, очень стыдно ― шутка ли, растратить ночь Большой охоты на забавы! Джаред старался держаться подальше от отца. Тот, конечно, ничего не сказал, увидев, что они с братом пришли пустые, но по взгляду стало понятно ― разговор ещё впереди. Дженсен как никогда проклинал свою убогую шкуру, стараясь спрятаться за мощное тело брата. Но даже вся тьма ночи не скроет это рыжее пятно среди прекрасных лоснящихся чёрных теней.

Чулууй встретил их первыми солнечными лучами. Мать, улыбаясь, вышла их встречать, но тут же нахмурилась, когда заметила, что они без добычи. Джаред виновато прижал уши. Ну вот, теперь и от неё влетит. Дженсен готов был сквозь землю провалиться от стыда. Как он мог так подвести стаю и свою семью? И особенно своего отца. В благодарность за доброту Дженсен всю ночь вместо добычи гонялся за Джаредом. Тяжело вздохнув, рыжий кот обратился хумоем и, не поднимая глаз, преклонил колено перед шаини.

― Прости, мама, ― сдавлено прошептал он. ― Я оказался никчёмным анчином.

Джаред жалобно мяукнул ― горе брата тесно переплелось с его собственным. Так и не перекинувшись, он лёг у ног матери. 

― Ну что с вами сделаешь, ― шаини поцеловала Дженсена в висок и погладила Джареда между ушей.

Джаред в благодарность лизнул её щиколотку.

― В следующий раз мы обязательно принесём самую лучшую добычу! ― горячо пообещал Дженсен, даже не заметив, что говорит за них обоих, как за одного.

― Я знаю, ― улыбнулась шаини. ― Даже лучшие из анчинов иногда возвращаются с пустыми руками. Однажды лунной ночью один очень-очень хороший анчин вместо добычи принёс, ― она сделала паузу, глядя в огромные зелёные глаза Дженсена, полные неподдельного интереса, и едва сдерживая улыбку, продолжила, ― маленького сорванца, который оказался красивым, словно ломтик самого Солнца!

Дженсен смутился и опустил взгляд, но всё же не сдержал улыбки. У него самая добрая в мире мама, которая готова любить его даже такого ущербного.

― Я вовсе не красивый, ― вздохнул он.

― Глупости, ― строго сказала шаини и обняла его, прижимая к себе. ― Ты очень красивый. Мой особенный сынок.

Дженсен хотел быть таким же, как все остальные... Но он, конечно, промолчал, лишь благодарно обнял её в ответ и, опустив руку, погладил тёплую шкуру брата, который тёрся ушами об его ноги.

Джаред был полностью согласен с матерью. Дженсен красивый. И особенно в обличье кота. Вот бы укусить его за глупые мысли! Но Джаред лишь урчал, подставляя голову под руку брата.

Позже отец потрепал их по плечам и проворчал, что они даже после ритуала всего лишь глупые котята. И пообещал, что в следующий раз не позволит им заниматься ерундой во время охоты.


	7. Глава V. Нэртэй

С той поры ни Дженсен, ни Джаред ни разу не вернулись в чулууй без добычи. В ночь охоты они всегда были собраны, сосредоточенны на звуках и запахах леса, не отвлекаясь на прочее, оставляя все игры другим ночам. Их стиль охоты отличался от остальных. Хотя стая охотилась на одной территории, но коты были сами по себе, а Дженсен с Джаредом всегда были рядом, загоняя более крупную добычу в паре. Когда они стали анчинами и начали охотиться, их связь душ заметно окрепла, они чувствовали друг друга, легко угадывая каждое движение ― это давало большое преимущество, так что они быстро превратились в ценных членов охотничьей группы. Опытные анчины уважительно кивали им при встрече, а молодняк завистливо поглядывал на добытое ими мясо. И Дженсен вполне мог бы гордиться собой, если бы не другие ночи. Когда Луна словно сводила с ума и заставляла ластиться к Джареду, игриво кусать его и убегать с ним в лес, чтобы удалиться ото всех и побыть только вдвоём.

Джаред уже и забыл, когда в последний раз спокойно спал по ночам. Он либо охотился, либо убегал с Дженсеном в лес. Казалось бы, это должно выматывать, но каждый раз, когда они оказывались с братом под сиянием Луны, он чувствовал небывалый прилив сил. Всё его существо наполнялось жизнью и счастьем. Особенно когда они были только вдвоём. Это казалось неправильным, но только до той минуты, пока они не становились едины.

Очередной ночью Дженсен лежал на мягкой траве под старым раскидистым деревом, задумчиво смотрел в ночное небо и медленно перебирал волосы Джареда.

― Как думаешь, Луна видит нас? ― вдруг спросил он.

― Луна всё видит, ― улыбаясь, ответил Джаред. Ему нравилось, когда Дженсен касался его в обличии хумоя ― это совершенно иные ощущения, чем когда они становились котами. Более яркие и сильные.

― Она, наверное, злится на нас, ― протянул Дженсен и провёл пальцами по узкой полоске мягкой чёрной шёрстки вдоль позвоночника.

Джаред прислушался к своим ощущениям, но никакой тревоги или злости не уловил. Ведь если бы Луна гневалась, он же наверняка бы почувствовал это, не так ли? Сейчас в её сиянии он ощущал покой и радость.

― Нет, ― он покачал головой. ― Луна словно... любуется, ― и тут же засмеялся, толкая брата локтем. ― Наверняка из-за твоих зелёных глазищ! На них даже Луна засмотрелась!

Джаред навис над ним, и Дженсен улыбнулся, закусив губу.

― А ты, Джаред? ― игриво спросил он и медленно переплёл свой хвост с его. ― Ты тоже залюбовался?

А ведь так и было ― Джаред не мог оторвать взгляда от сверкающих в свете Луны глаз Дженсена.

― Ты проклятый шидтэн, ― прошипел он Дженсену в губы, наваливаясь и придавливая его к земле.

Дженсен засмеялся в поцелуй и обнял его покрепче. Только наедине с Джаредом он не чувствовал себя ущербным или каким-то не таким. Рядом с ним он всегда был любимым, желанным и даже... красивым.

Утром, когда пришли в агуй, они встретились с матерью прямо на пороге.

― И где вы ходили? Вы что, всю ночь в грязи валялись? ― засмеялась она, вытаскивая листья из их волос. ― Быстро в купальню и завтракать.

Джаред, улыбаясь, уворачивался от её руки и пихался с братом локтями.

― Джаред, ― мать окликнула его уже на выходе. ― Вечером отец будет ждать тебя у шидтэна. 

― Зачем? ― чувствуя внезапный страх, спросил Джаред. Неужели отец узнал, куда они ходят ночью?

― Узнаешь, ― мать тепло улыбнулась ему и махнула рукой. ― Давай иди скорее мойся.

Дженсен беспокойно нарезал круги неподалёку от агуя шидтэна, пытаясь не слишком сильно мозолить глаза харуулу и стараясь почувствовать настроение Джареда, который находился внутри. Получалось плохо, и это заставляло его нервничать. Интересно, что там всё-таки происходит?

― Ну хватит уже кружить тут, Дженсен, ― покачал головой харуул, снова заметив его. ― Джаред всё равно не выйдет оттуда, пока шаи и шидтэн не объяснят ему правила.

― Правила? ― нахмурился Дженсен.

― Конечно. Шестой лунный цикл на подходе.

― Объясни, что это значит, Шартар, ― попросил харуула Дженсен.

Шартар из одного рода с их матерью Шерон и всегда относился по-доброму к рыжему приёмышу.

― Дженсен...

― Ну прошу тебя, Шартар! Ну пожалуйста, умоляю, расскажи мне!

― Тише ты, дурень, ― шикнул на него харуул. ― Если шаи услышит, что ты здесь, и что я с тобой говорю, нам обоим влетит. 

― Ну Шартар, ― не сдавался Дженсен. ― Мама, кстати, шлёт тебе свою любовь и ждёт в гости. Хочешь, я постою тут за тебя, а ты пока сходишь к нам в агуй, увидишься с ней? 

― Вот неугомонный котёнок! ― харуул едва сдерживал смех и сохранял суровый вид. ― Брысь отсюда!

― Намекни хотя бы.

― Джаред ― старший шаи-ти.

― Я знаю.

― Ну вот, ― важно кивнул харуул и отвернулся к лесу.

― И что, что он старший? Никто и не претендует, ― Дженсен зашёл с другой стороны, снова оказываясь перед лицом Шартара. ― Когда-нибудь он станет шаи стаи. Все это и так знают. Разве нужно такое в агуе шидтэна так долго обсуждать?

― Дело касается нэртэй. Это всё. Уходи, Дженсен, они скоро выйдут, не нужно, чтобы шаи застал тебя тут. Иди-иди, всё равно потом с Джаредом всё это на десять раз обсудите. 

На Дженсена будто ушат ледяной воды вылили. У Джареда есть нэртэй? Вообще-то, это правильно, так и должно быть. Джаред будет шаи, ему нужно потомство, чтобы продолжить свой род. Конечно, всё верно. 

Только... почему же тогда так больно в груди от этой мысли?

Он даже не заметил, как оказался в глубине леса у их дерева. Очень хотелось закричать, чтобы прогнать хоть часть невыносимой боли, застрявшей внутри ― так он и сделал. Тут глухой лес, кто его услышит? Переведя дух, он обернулся котом, быстро взобрался на толстую ветку и улёгся, безвольно свесив лапы и уставившись в одну точку.

Джаред, смотря в пол, неподвижно сидел перед отцом и шидтэном, всем видом выражая почтение и ожидая их первого слова.

― Джаред, ― начал Хараад, ― с момента получения зурага прошло пять лунных циклов. Это значит, что старший шаи-ти должен выбрать нэртэй и создать пару.

Джаред, забыв обо всём, резко поднял голову не в силах скрыть удивление.

― Мы с твоей матерью нашли друг друга в первую же ночь после ритуала, ― напомнил шаи. ― И твой дед и прадед...

Джаред насупился, опуская взгляд. Не говорить же им, что он в первую ночь был с Дженсеном.

― Самое благоприятное время это ближайшие два цикла, ― снова вступил шидтэн. ― Тогда Луна подарит вашему роду самых сильных, умных и красивых котят.

Джаред никогда не думал, что ему придётся выбрать нэртэй так скоро. Он же должен будет любить её и желать, но в стае не было никого, кого бы он хотел видеть рядом с собой. 

Кроме Дженсена.

Но тот не может быть его нэртэй. Ведь так?

― В стае есть несколько кошек подходящего возраста, ― продолжил отец. ― Завтра ты выберешь одну из них и проведёшь с ней день.

― Но отец! ― воскликнул Джаред и подался вперёд.

Шаи сурово посмотрел на него, и Джаред тут же сдался.

― От тебя зависит будущее стаи, шаи-ти. После меня ты возглавишь её, и всеобщее благополучие будет в твоих руках.

― Да, шаи, ― Джаред низко пригнулся, прижимаясь грудью к полу. 

Он не может подвести отца. Только не снова.

Когда Джаред вышел из агуя шидтэна, Луна уже высоко поднялась, освещая тёмное небо.

И где Дженсен? Он оглянулся, но брата нигде не нашлось. Джаред был уверен, что тот будет ждать его у входа. Обернувшись котом, он тут же понял, куда нужно идти, словно сама Луна показала ему путь. Чёрный кот, сорвавшись с места, заторопился вглубь леса.

Дженсен просто лежал, не шевелясь. Он не хотел ни есть, ни пить, ни отгонять птиц, которые похоже уже приняли его за часть дерева и решили свить гнездо прямо у него на голове. В обычный день такая дерзость не осталась бы безнаказанной, но сейчас ему было всё равно. Джаред возьмёт нэртэй. Она будет обнимать его, будет вылизывать и спать рядом. Будет рожать ему котят. А Дженсену останется только молча смотреть на всё это и медленно умирать.

Джаред увидел его издалека ― светлое пятно, как маленькое солнышко, хорошо просматривалось среди ветвей.

― Ты решил завести новых друзей? ― подойдя ближе, спросил Джаред. Наглые птицы так и прыгали по рыжей шкуре.

Дженсен перевёл на него грустный взгляд и махнул тяжёлой лапой, взъерошивая непослушную чёлку брата.

― Хэй, ― Джаред перехватил его лапу и потянул вниз, ― давай спускайся. Двоих нас эти ветки точно не выдержат.

В груди Джареда всё как-то тревожно ворочалось. Было муторно на душе и кисло на языке. Он пришёл сказать своему... брату, да, именно брату, что скоро их жизнь изменится. Не будет долгих прогулок под Солнцем и ярких, невероятно жарких ночей вместе под присмотром Луны.

Стало так страшно, что рыжий кот крепко зажмурился и спрятал морду в листве. Джаред вздохнул и полез к брату на дерево.

― Если я сверну себе шею, это ты будешь виноват, ― ворчал он себе под нос, забираясь всё выше. Конечно, на ветке было тесновато, но он был в обличье хумоя, так что вполне смог уместиться рядом с пятнистой задницей.

Джаред ещё раз вздохнул и погладил по мохнатому бедру. Шкурка такая мягкая и тёплая...

Не поворачиваясь, Дженсен обнял его хвостом, и Джаред тут же прижал кончик его хвоста к груди.

― Ты уже знаешь, ― с грустью сказал он.

Дженсен и рад был бы навсегда остаться котом, чтобы не разговаривать, но... 

― Ты уже выбрал? ― приглушённо спросил хумой, не меняя позы, в которой лежал кот. Он просто не мог так поступить с Джаредом, отвернуться от него и наказать молчанием за то, что тот вынужден исполнить свой долг перед стаей.

Под ладонью Джареда оказалась уже не шерсть, а округлая задница Дженсена.

― Ещё нет, ― тяжело сглотнув, он плотнее прижал пальцы к тёплой коже.

Дженсен с трудом пропихнул вставший в горле ком, прежде чем снова заговорить:

― Уже есть кто-то на примете?

Джаред, наблюдая за своей рукой, скользнул ею на гибкую поясницу. 

― Нет. Я как-то... никогда не присматривался.

Дженсен задышал чаще и слегка задрожал от прикосновения.

― Кто-нибудь наверняка тебе нравится, ― больно обсуждать это, но если они не поговорят, вдруг вообще не смогут общаться?

Страшно. Страшнее, чем принять неизбежное.

Джаред обхватил его хвост и медленно повёл вдоль шерсти к самому кончику. Он знал, что Дженсену это нравится.

«Ты», ― почти сорвалось у его с губ, но Джаред вовремя прикусил язык.

― Мы почти ни с кем и не общались.

Такое привычное «мы». Всегда и везде вместе.

Как же они будут теперь?

«Жаль, что я не могу стать твоим нэртэй», ― хотелось сказать Дженсену, но он, конечно, смолчал.

― Сколько тебе дали времени? ― спросил он вместо этого и неосознанно подвинулся чуть ближе.

― Два лунных цикла, ― рассеянно ответил Джаред, продолжая наглаживать хвост и спину Дженсена. Сейчас он в последнюю очередь думал о нэртэй и стае.

― Всего две большие Луны, ― отчаянно прошептал Дженсен, сел и, быстро развернувшись, обнял его и вжался лицом в шею.

Джаред крепко обнял его в ответ, прижимая к себе.

― Мы можем... ― но что сказать дальше, он так и не придумал.

Дженсен судорожно вздохнул и принялся целовать его шею. Пока ещё Джаред принадлежит ему!

Утро застало их спящими в мягкой траве. Джаред всю ночь не мог отпустить брата. Хотелось взять и сохранить как можно больше воспоминаний, пока есть время. Впервые в жизни Дженсен не хотел возвращаться в чулууй. Раньше он считал это место лучшим в мире, оно ассоциировалось с добром. Джеральд спас его и стал его отцом, дав ему имя своего рода. Шерон с первого дня была его истинной матерью, она любила его, вылизывала и ласкала наравне с Джаредом, Джемом и их сестрой Джурой. И, конечно же, Джаред. Джаред всегда был рядом, каждый день и каждую ночь. Игры, проказы, наказания и похвалы, все радости и переживания, даже самые вкусные кусочки мяса ― всё на двоих. Дженсен привык, что они будто невидимой нитью связаны, а теперь он должен отдать кому-то своего Джареда и отойти в сторону. Разве можно такое пережить? 

Хотелось пробыть тут, вдали от всех, как можно дольше, потому что теперь родной агуй казался враждебным и угрожающим. Поэтому Дженсен, проснувшись, старался не двигаться, он даже глаз не открыл, просто лежал тихо-тихо и обнимал своего брата, охраняя его сон.

Когда Джаред проснулся, он какое-то время просто смотрел в наливающееся утренним светом небо.

― Улаан, ― тихо позвал он и провёл кончиками пальцев по его щеке.

― М? ― по-прежнему не открывая глаз.

― Нам пора. Отец ждёт меня, ― Джаред ощущал недовольство шаи даже здесь. Неужели ему так не терпится показать сыну предполагаемую нэртэй?

Дженсен вздохнул и прижал его к себе крепче. Как отдать? Это как оторвать кусок мяса от самого себя. Больно. Но делать нечего. Шаи уже принял решение. Дженсен поцеловал тёплое плечо и заставил себя разжать руки. Он только едва ослабил объятия, а Джареду уже стало невыносимо холодно.

― Подожди! ― Джаред снова прижал его к себе и жадно поцеловал.

Ещё! Ещё немного!

Дженсен чувствовал, что брату тоже больно. Нужно помочь ему. Дженсен сам должен помочь Джареду бросить его и уйти к нэртэй. 

Интересно, на кого падёт выбор? 

Но какой бы кошке не выпало счастье стать новой шаини-ти, а в будущем и шаини всей стаи, Дженсен точно знал, что убьёт её, если она обидит его Джареда.

Дав себе минутку насладиться тёплыми губами, Дженсен мягко оттолкнул брата и погладил его лицо, потрепал за ухо и постарался улыбнуться.

― Нам пора возвращаться. Отец уже, наверное, весь чулууй по камешку разобрал. Пришло время избрать для тебя... нэртэй.

Отец действительно ждал их у агуя не один. Рядом стояла Алис ― их давняя подруга детства. Котятами они втроём облазили не одну пещеру, но со временем она сама как-то отдалилась, и остались только они с Дженсеном. Кажется, ещё тогда мама часто подшучивала над ними, говоря, что из Алис получится отличная шаини. А может, это вовсе не было шуткой, и родители давно решили за них?

Раньше Алис Дженсену нравилась, а вот теперь помимо воли хотелось ей хвост откусить. Ничего такого он, конечно, не попытался сделать, но и отойти от Джареда не смог себя заставить.

― И где вы столько времени ходили? ― подозрительно спросил отец, оглядывая их с ног до головы.

Алис бросила на Джареда быстрый взгляд и тут же опустила голову. И когда стала такой скромницей? Помнится, когда им было по пять, из-за неё их чуть дикие пчёлы насмерть не закусали. А всё потому, что любопытной кошке захотелось узнать, что там такое на дереве висит.

― Мы... мы просто... ― Джаред судорожно пытался хоть что-то придумать.

― Мы были в лесу, отец, ― пришёл на выручку Дженсен и неосознанно прикрыл Джареда собой от взгляда Алис.

― Всю ночь? ― шаи нахмурился ещё сильнее.

Может, отец что-то заподозрил? От подступающей паники начало холодить кончики пальцев.

― Охота, ― хрипло выдавил Джаред и, прокашлявшись, добавил уже более уверено, ― Мы охотились.

Одиночные охоты не запрещались. Особенно молодняку, который хотел покрасоваться перед стаей. Алис с любопытством начала высматривать, что же они принесли.

― И где же ваша добыча? ― вздёрнул бровь Джеральд.

Дженсен тяжело сглотнул и переступил с ноги на ногу. Так трудно обманывать шаи. Это против всех инстинктов, аж поджилки дрожат.

― Э... мы... в лесу! В лесу оставили! ― нашёлся он, наконец. ― С крупной добычей не повезло, только пару туулаев поймали.

― Значит, сытые, ― усмехнулся отец.

Джаред сглотнул, чувствуя, как от голода сводит живот.

― Ну да, ― вздохнув, подтвердил он.

― Угу, ― кивнул Дженсен. Он со вчерашнего дня ничего не ел, но аппетит всё равно пропал от того, как Алис глядела на Джареда. Наверняка она мечтает стать его нэртэй. И обе семьи поддержат эту пару. И для Джареда она станет хорошим выбором. А Дженсен... да кого вообще волнуют чувства рыжего подкидыша. Особенно такие... неправильные.

― Ну Алис вы знаете, ― шаи мягко подтолкнул её ближе к Джареду. ― Может, сходите на дальний ручей? Проверите сети.

Алис, улыбаясь, осторожно коснулась руки Джареда, давая своё согласие. 

Дженсен едва не оттолкнул её, но вовремя сдержал себя и опустил голову, пряча взгляд. Придётся как-то приспосабливаться, учиться смотреть на то, что рядом с Джаредом не он.  
Под внимательным взглядом отца Джареду пришлось взять Алис за руку. 

― Можете не торопиться, ― Джеральд, улыбнувшись, подошёл ко второму сыну. ― А Дженсен пока поможет мне кое с чем.

Пришлось расстаться с надеждой, что брат тоже пойдёт с ними. Дженсен провожал их тоскливым взглядом, чувствуя тяжёлую руку шаи на своих плечах.

До ручья дошли молча. Джаред хотел отпустить её руку, как только они вышли из чулууя, но Алис крепко сжимала его ладонь.

― Ты знаешь, ― садясь на берегу, она потянула его за собой, и ему ничего не оставалось, как сесть рядом, ― я с самого детства мечтала об этом.

― О чём? ― не понял Джаред.

― Чтобы стать твоей нэртэй, ― Алис зарделась и быстро отвернулась, пряча смущённую улыбку.

― Правда?! ― Джаред от удивления чуть не отскочил куда-нибудь в кусты.

― Правда, ― Алис закивала и украдкой посмотрела на него. ― Но ты ни с кем кроме Дженсена не общался, и поэтому я уже не мечтала. А семь лун назад ко мне подошла шаини...

― Мама говорила с тобой? Она уговаривала тебя...

― Нет-нет! Я думала, это было по твоей просьбе, ― Алис вытянула ладонь из его руки и расстроенно уткнулась в свои колени.

― Алис... ― Джаред не знал, что сказать. 

Меньше всего он хотел обидеть её. Тем более лучшей кандидатуры всё равно не найти. Алис красивая. И смех у неё, как звенящие колокольчики на ветру. Глаза зелёные как листва в конце лета. Почти как у Дженсена, только у брата они ещё и светятся и такого насыщенного зелёного цвета, как... И вообще она была чем-то неуловимо похожа с Дженсеном.

Джаред тряхнул головой, прогоняя мысли о брате. Родители. Стая. Долг пред предками. Вот о чём он должен думать.

― Алис, ― Джаред снова обхватил её тёплую ладошку, ― будешь моей нэртэй?

Кошка радостно ахнула и кинулась ему на шею, крепко обнимая. Вот теперь она больше похожа на того непоседливого котёнка из детства. 

― Не грусти, сынок, ― мать нежно потрепала Дженсена между ушей и поцеловала в висок.

Тот вяло изобразил улыбку и вернулся мыслями к Джареду. Связь душ звенела и дрожала от напряжения, он чувствовал метания и переживания брата, как свои собственные. Чувствовал, как сложно даётся Джареду правильный выбор. Так хотелось прибежать к нему, обнять, сказать, что всё в порядке, что Дженсен всё понимает. Пусть это и не так, но Дженсен оставит свою боль при себе и постарается забрать боль Джареда тоже. Он не должен страдать, он слишком дорог Дженсену. И Дженсен сделает всё, чтобы ему помочь, даже если это будет означать, что ему самому придётся уйти. Он сможет. Джокер ведь живёт сам по себе, по много лунных циклов в чулууе не появляется, и ничего! И Дженсен так сможет...

― Так мы и поступим! Правда, сынок? 

― Да. 

― Ну и отлично! ― мать довольно улыбнулась.

― Э-э-э... что? Ты о чём говорила, мам?

― Всё будет хорошо, не волнуйся, котёнок мой, ― шаини снова погладила его по голове и собралась покинуть агуй.

― Подожди, мам! Ты куда? Ты что задумала? ― рванул за ней Дженсен.

― Не переживай, малыш, ― успокоила она его. ― Для такого красавца, как ты, обязательно найдётся нэртэй!

― Что?! ― опешил Дженсен, едва не свалившись на задницу от неожиданности.

― Я просто тихонько разузнаю, что да как. И никому не скажу, что ты в курсе. 

― Не надо!

― У тебя уже есть кто-то на примете? ― вдруг заинтересовалась она.

― Нет! ― торопливо отговорился Дженсен. ― Конечно же, нет! Да и кто захочет быть моей нэртэй?

― Опять ты за своё, ― шаини сердито дёрнула его за ухо. ― Запомни раз и навсегда ― ты прекрасен такой, каким родился. Такой, каким послала тебя на эту землю Луна. 

― Скорее уж Солнце, ― пошутил Дженсен, потирая горящее ухо. У мамы порой такая тяжёлая рука!

― Солнце ты моё, ― засмеялась Шерон и прижала его к себе. ― У тебя будет замечательная нэртэй, ― пообещала она. ― Не забывай, что ты не только красивый, умный и ловкий, но ещё и шаи-ти.

― Ненастоящий...

― Настоящий. Я знаю. Луна послала мне сон в ту ночь, когда шаи принёс тебя в наш агуй. Я ждала тебя, Дженсен. Я видела, как Джеральд поднимается по скале в облике хумоя, и уже знала, что он несёт мне сына.

― Правда? ― с замирающим сердцем спросил Дженсен.

― Правда. И вы с Джаредом в ту же ночь впервые обратились котятами. Одновременно, представляешь? ― продолжая обнимать сына, шаини мягко улыбалась своим воспоминаниям. ― Как единое целое...

― Только я оказался... другой...

― Ты был такой хорошенький! Золотистый, как солнечный блик на скале в полдень! Я в тот же миг полюбила тебя всем сердцем. И твоя нэртэй тоже будет тебя любить.

Дженсен лишь украдкой вздохнул и ничего не ответил.


	8. Глава VI. Новый уклад

Дженсен избегал Джареда. Сначала казалось, что брат вечно занят, но заметив, что стоит ему приблизиться, и Дженсен сразу исчезает, Джаред всё понял.

Зато Алис с утра до вечера ходила за ним по пятам. И не то чтобы она надоедала... но она не Дженсен, и от этого становилось совсем тоскливо. В агуе брат теперь ложился в стороне, а Джареда стали тревожить кошмары о погонях и неудачных охотах. И проспав в таких мучениях неделю, он не выдержал и ночью, дождавшись, пока все уснут, перебрался к брату. И специально лёг вокруг него так, чтобы тот не смог по-тихому улизнуть. В эту ночь сон его был безмятежен и ярок. Джареду снилось, как они с Дженсеном гуляли по ночному лесу, и от счастья хотелось взлететь к самой Луне.

И Дженсен давно не спал так безмятежно. Во сне Джаред был рядом, близко-близко, так близко, что Дженсен мог сполна ощутить силу его любви и мог подарить всю свою любовь ему в ответ. Во сне не было страшно или стыдно, было... правильно. И Луна улыбалась им, серебря их влажную кожу своим светом. Так не хотелось просыпаться, что Дженсен изо всех сил цеплялся за своё тайное видение. Но когда, не удержав его, всё же проснулся, Джаред по-прежнему был рядом, обвив Дженсена всем собой. 

Дженсен не смог отказать себе в этом объятии, он и так уже семь ночей вёл себя правильно. Он так соскучился. Прижав Джареда поближе к себе, Дженсен поцеловал его в висок и уткнулся носом ему в шею, снова погружаясь в уютную тёплую дрёму.

С тех пор так и повелось, что днём Джаред с Дженсеном были порознь, а ночью, уютно свернувшись, спали вместе.

Трудно было каждый день отдавать Джареда Алис, зато каждую ночь он возвращался к Дженсену, чтобы принадлежать только ему. И пусть Алис рожает ему котят, род Дж будет продолжен в них, но Джаред всё равно навсегда отдан Дженсену Луной.

Спустя несколько недель их жизнь вошла в определённый ритм, в котором всех всё более или менее устраивало. 

Стая почитала их, как лучших и самых удачливых анчинов. Джаред и Дженсен всегда охотились в паре, они были настроены друг на друга, отчётливо чувствовали друг друга и инстинктивно угадывали каждое следующее движение. Благодаря такой связи душ, им довольно часто удавалось одолеть добычу гораздо крупнее их самих. 

Отец гордился своими шаи-ти, не подозревая, что столь сильная связь душ у его сыновей проявляется в двух ситуациях ― на охоте и тогда, когда они оставались только вдвоём под Луной у своего дерева. Дженсен предпочитал не думать о том, что будет, если шаи прознает об этом. 

Мама тоже была довольна. Она радовалась приходу Алис в семью и суетилась, стараясь найти нэртэй и для Дженсена. Но с этим сыном всё оказалось сложнее, чем со старшим шаи-ти. Во-первых, далеко не каждая кошка отважится связать свою судьбу и душу с рыжим подкидышем. Что за котята могут родиться от такого? А во-вторых, Дженсену так не хотелось добавлять в их отношения с Джаредом ещё одну кошку, что он очень деликатно, но с большим успехом сам отваживал решившихся попробовать. 

Алис... если Алис что-то и не нравилось, она не подавала вида, всегда ласково принимая Джареда и с улыбкой встречая Дженсена. Так что можно было с уверенностью сказать, что всё у них шло хорошо.

― Осень на исходе, ― как бы между прочим заметила шаини, когда Джаред помогал ей занести корзину с фруктами в агуй.

Заметив непонимание сына, мать вздохнула и погладила его по встрёпанным волосам. Джаред был выше её почти на две головы, но казался всё таким же маленьким и глупым котёнком.

― Самое время для пополнения в нашей семье.

Джаред вспыхнул и смущённо опустил взгляд. Он знал, что это время настанет, но старался не думать о нём. Как можно, когда Дженсен, его Дженсен, был рядом и невозможно представить, что придётся целовать кого-то другого?

Алис иногда делала попытки погладить его невзначай по плечу или бедру. Бывало крепко обнимала, касаясь нежными губами груди, но Джаред ничего не чувствовал рядом с ней. Чтобы не обидеть её, он замирал под нежными руками, но потом всегда осторожно отстранялся. Непонимание и грусть во взгляде своей нэртэй, он старался не замечать.

― Джаред, отец беспокоится, что, может быть, мы ошиблись, и Алис не твоя истинная пара? Мы хотим, чтобы ты был счастлив.

Ему вдруг захотелось, как в детстве, крепко обнять мать и, уткнувшись ей колени... 

Нет! Он шаи-ти ― будущий шаи! И прошло то время, когда по малолетству не было позором показать свою слабость.

― Всё хорошо, мам, ― Джаред поцеловал её тёплую щёку и улыбнулся как можно искреннее. ― Всё будет хорошо. Обещаю.

Мать сделала вид, что поверила, и, улыбнувшись, ещё раз обняла сына. Как так получилось, что её сыновья столь несчастны? Один ради семьи старается убедить их, что нашёл пару, а второй и вовсе один. И что с этим делать, она не представляла. Хотя шидтэн уверял её ― Луна ведает, что делает, и её детей ждёт великая судьба. Но она знала, что величие не всегда несёт счастье.

― Иди, ― Шерон заставила его наклониться и поцеловала в висок. ― А то Дженсен уже весь извёлся и сейчас поломает все кусты у входа.

Джаред сразу заулыбался и заторопился к брату. Шерон, усмехнувшись, покачала головой. И ничего этим котятам не нужно кроме игр. Наверное, всё же рано они заставили Джареда выбрать нэртэй.

Временами Дженсен приходил к одинокому дереву в отдалении от их скалы, ложился на толстую ветку и разрешал себе погрустить. Скоро у Джареда появится малыш. Первый котёнок. Наследник. Новый шаи-ти. Шидтэн сказал отцу, что будет новый шаи-ти. Отец очень рад. И мама тоже, и Алис, и вся стая. И Дженсен чувствовал радость Джареда, и что он ждёт своего сына, хотя и испытывает за это вину, перед своим братом. Дженсен всячески старался показать ему, что тоже рад и ждёт, старался не подавать виду, но брат всё равно наверняка чувствовал его переживания. Не то чтобы Дженсен на самом деле не был рад продолжению Джареда, просто видеть круглый живот Алис ― это каждый раз как напоминание, что сам Дженсен не может сделать то же для него. 

Да ещё и шидтэн всё чаще затевает с Дженсеном свои странные ритуалы. Посадит его у своего костра в агуе и смотрит. И смотрит, и смотрит, и смотрит. Не наглядится всё никак. А потом поит Дженсена пахучими зельями и снова смотрит, а потом и вовсе кладёт ладони ему на голову и на грудь и поёт. Когда Дженсен окончательно ему надоел с расспросами, тот объяснил, что так зовёт его душу. Поскольку Дженсен не рождён в стае, его душа не так тесно связана с остальными, а ощущается, как свет сквозь густую листву. Иногда свет ярче, а иногда листва гуще. И своими ритуалами шидтэн призывает душу ближе, чтобы получше рассмотреть и понять её предназначение. По полдня зовёт! Пока Дженсен не сбегает в сумерки к Джареду или на охоту. 

А иногда шидтэн усаживает его на выступе скалы под солнечными лучами и разглядывает его зураг, водит шершавыми сухими пальцами по линиям и шепчет что-то. О том, что Луна не позволяет познать истинный смысл рисунка. Дженсен уже наизусть запомнил все линии своего зурага, казалось даже, что он его своими глазами видел. 

Хотя этот ритуал ему, пожалуй, нравился. Особенно когда шидтэн сажал рядом с ним Джареда и изучал их зураги, как единое целое. Тогда они замирали, тесно прижавшись плечами, и просто жмурились на Солнце, мысленно призывая Луну поторопиться, чтобы они смогли остаться одни в её бледном свете и прижаться друг к другу ещё ближе. Шидтэн фыркал за их спинами, будто слышал потаённые мысли, а потом шептал что-то о том, как странно, что Луна в зураге Дженсена обжигает его пальцы, а Солнце в зураге Джареда наоборот холодит. И эффект гораздо сильнее, когда они соединены.

А вот что Дженсену совсем не нравилось, так это разговоры о нэртэй. Просто он не представлял, как объяснить всем, что считает своим нэртэй Джареда и ничего не может с этим поделать. 

Вздохнув в очередной раз, Дженсен неловко повернулся и свалился с дерева. Пришлось быстро обращаться котом, чтобы приземлиться на лапы, а не на задницу. Зато тревожные мысли выскочили из головы от такого полёта!

― Сильный малыш, ― Джокер, хищно улыбаясь, потянулся к детёнышу, сидящему на руках Алис.

Джаред с трудом подавил рычание и уже был готов заслонить собой сына, когда Дженсен плавно сделал шаг к Алис, прижимаясь к ней плечом.

― Уже и охранника нашёл для своего котёнка? ― засмеялся Джокер. ― А твой отец оказался весьма дальновидным. Как знал, что в будущем понадобиться прислуга для семьи.

― Джокер! ― Шерон подошла как раз вовремя, чтобы предотвратить свару на глазах у всей стаи. Оба сына были уже готовы накинуться на Джокера, и кто знает, чем бы это всё закончилось.

― Алис, кажется, Джейс проголодался. Джаред, Дженсен, а вы, разве не должны помогать шидтэну со священным кругом? До ритуала Приветствия осталось не так много времени.

Сегодня вечером Джейс будет представлен Луне, как будущий анчин и новый член стаи. Все немного нервничали в предвкушении этого важного события, и появление Джокера только всё усугубило.

― Зачем ты пришёл? ― Шерон не смогла скрыть неприязни к брату Джеральда.

― Разве я не из рода шаи? И разве я не могу прийти на праздник любимой стаи? ― усмехнулся Джокер.

― Ты уже давно, что сухой сук на цветущем дереве, ― она как чувствовала, что без неприятностей сегодня не обойдётся.

― А вы, значит, крепкое дерево, да? ― оскалился Джокер. ― Ну посмотрим, как долго вы простоите. Как только вы пригрели рыжего выкормыша, стая обрекла себя на погибель!

Шерон не сдержалась и, резко взмахнув рукой, оставила длинные царапины на щеке Джокера. 

― Не смей говорить так о моих детях.

― Ты пожалеешь! ― Джокер, зарычав, перекинулся и неторопливо покинул чулууй.

Шерон не верила в угрозы бродячего кота, но на душе стало как-то неспокойно. Может, стоит поговорить с Джеральдом или Хараадом? Но коты в предчувствия кошек не особенно верят. А может, и правда, она всё придумала, и это всего лишь волнение от предстоящего праздника?

Джейс ― ещё одна её радость. И, кажется, дети её тоже стали счастливее. А что ещё нужно матери?

― Всё будет хорошо, мам, ― Дженсен обнял её за плечи и поцеловал в макушку. ― Не слушай его. Это он от бессилия и зависти фыркает. Он не сможет навредить стае.

Шерон кивнула и погладила его руку, провожая тревожным взглядом удаляющуюся фигуру.

― Мы пойдём поможем шидтэну со священным кругом, а ты присмотри за Алис и Джейсом.

― Да-да, конечно. Бегите, мы с Алис тут сами управимся.

― Думаешь, Джокер серьёзно? ― спросил Джаред, когда они шли к шидтэну, и тут же сам себе ответил, ― Да что он может сделать?! Он всегда был чокнутым!

― Он просто бродячий кот, ― отмахнулся Дженсен. ― И никогда не решится пойти против стаи. А стая всегда будет за тебя и твоего сына.

Джаред сразу вспомнил, как утром Дженсен купал смеющегося Джейса, и невольно заулыбался. У брата отлично выходило управляться с котёнком, а вот Джаред таким похвастаться никак не мог. Стоило взять сына на руки, и тот сразу начинал хныкать.

― И как у него так получается? ― покачав головой, сам себе тихо сказал Джаред.

― Что получается? ― голос брата вывел Дженсена из задумчивости.

Джаред посмотрел на него и невольно улыбнулся. Всё так же красив. Всё так же тянет к нему, несмотря ни на что. Засмотревшись на Дженсена, он предсказуемо споткнулся и пропахал носом землю. Дженсен засмеялся и схватил его за хвост, чтобы тот не свалился за край скалы.

― О бабочках задумался? ― игриво спросил он и медленно прошёлся по хвосту ладонью до самого кончика.

Джаред невольно задрожал и выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы.

― Ага. О них самых, ― он потёр саднящий нос, жаль, что у них нет времени немного прогуляться в лес.

Дженсен сидел на большом камне и, едва сдерживая улыбку, старательно делал вид, что не замечает, как маленький чёрный котёнок гоняется за его хвостом. Джейс растёт так быстро, вроде только недавно он впервые котёнком обратился и был Луне представлен, а теперь уже носится по чулуую быстрее ветра и всё норовит увязаться за анчинами на охоту! Проказник весь в отца! Дженсен узнавал в нём маленького Джареда каждый день, и от этого его любовь к котёнку неудержимо росла. Дженсен считал его почти своим, ведь Джаред его, значит и сын Джареда тоже его.

Дженсен зажмурился, подставляя лицо под палящие солнечные лучи, его будто питал этот яркий жар, давал ему силу. И он готов был сидеть вот так, даже не шевелясь, целый день, пока не подкрадутся сумерки. Но сегодня из этого своеобразного транса его вывели мелкие острые зубки, вцепившиеся прямо ему в зад.

― Ай! Джейс! ― завопил Дженсен, соскакивая с камня. ― Паршивец, ну берегись!

Он перекинулся в кота и погнался за шалуном, угрожающе рыча ему вслед, а потом завалил его на камни, покусывая за бока. Малыш смешно и пискливо рычал, увлечённо царапался и кусал рыжие уши. Они могли так баловаться часами, и Дженсен был счастлив во время их игр. Джейс любил его без всяких условий, не обращая внимания на цвет его шерсти или на историю его происхождения. Далеко не все в стае могли похвастаться такими же светлыми чувствами по отношению к Дженсену.

Джаред услышал их возню ещё у подножья скалы. Фыркнув, он осторожно ступал по каменистой дорожке, стараясь не выдать себя. Притаившись в густых кустах у чулууя, он наблюдал за своими котятами ― прыгая из стороны в сторону, Дженсен меньше всего был похож на взрослого кота.

«Улаан», ― с нежностью подумал Джаред и, подгадав момент, прыгнул на Дженсена сзади.

Прикосновение этого тела невозможно спутать ни с чем другим. Оно вызывало такой всплеск силы внутри, что Дженсену казалось, будто они смогли бы передвинуть их скалу при желании. И тепло как от Солнца, даже жарче, ярче, приятнее. Дженсен быстро облизнулся, тряхнул ушами и, оттолкнувшись от скалы, завалился вместе с Джаредом на бок, стараясь куснуть его за лапу или потереться хвостом об хвост. Такие игры между Джаредом и Дженсеном часто заканчивались вполне предсказуемо в мягкой траве, но маленький Джейс тоже хотел с ними играть, и приходилось следить, чтобы не навредить пронырливому котёнку.

В конце концов, чёрные коты завалили рыжего на спину, и тот довольно урчал, мягко отбиваясь от них лапами, пока мелкие зубки Джейса азартно вгрызались в его плечо. Дженсен жмурился от яркого Солнца и от языка Джареда, вылизывающего его морду. Он прижал к себе неугомонного котёнка тяжёлой лапой, обхватил хвостом своего брата и осознал, что ещё никогда их жизнь не была такой идеальной.

Джаред чётко и ясно улавливал настроение своей семьи, и это совместное счастье на троих пекло где-то в груди и хотелось громко известить о нём весь чулууй. Но он только крепче обнял их, продлевая это мгновение.


	9. Глава VII. Живой огонь

Первая Большая охота новых анчинов ― важное событие для стаи. Дженсен тихо ступал по лесу, выслеживая добычу и всем нутром ощущая, как душа брата скользит меж деревьев в нескольких шагах. Две весны назад они с Джаредом впервые охотились со стаей, а теперь сами ведут молодняк. Дженсен до сих пор с теплом и неловкостью вспоминал ту ночь, когда они променяли свою первую Большую охоту на игры. Зато тогда они поняли, что не могут сопротивляться своей тяге, раз уж сама Луна благословила её в ночь, когда они стали полноправными анчинами. Да и связь их крепка и с каждой новой луной лишь крепнет. Значит, Луна всё ещё любит их и одобряет этот странный союз. И для стаи хорошо ― никто больше не мог похвастаться такой удачей в охоте. Даже другие Лунные пары, которые пытались охотиться вместе.

Этой ночью задачей Джареда было следить за тем, чтобы молодые анчины не разбежались по лесу, а следовали за Дженсеном. Да и шидтэн в последнее время давал какие-то тревожные предзнаменования. В чём заключалась опасность, старый кот сказать не мог. Только и твердил, что «живой огонь поглотит стаю». 

Какой огонь? Откуда он придёт? Почему живой?

Но шаи приказал смотреть в оба во время охоты, и теперь Джаред вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться охотой с братом, сторожил неразумных котят. 

Когда луна стала таять, Джареду вдруг почудился чужой запах. И тут же внутренний покой Дженсена сменился колючим чувством тревоги ― царапнуло внутренности в животе и ушло, оставив липкий след на шкуре. Дженсен не сдержался, встряхнулся, стараясь сбросить наваждение, и двинулся ближе к брату, убедиться, что тот в порядке.

Джаред резко остановился, внимательно всматриваясь в скользящие между деревьев тени. Внутри всё дрожало от предчувствия угрозы. Тихий шорох листвы, чьё-то тяжёлое дыхание и вдруг сразу с трёх сторон на него прыгнули огромные красно-рыжие коты.

Лапы ускорили свой бег даже прежде, чем Дженсен понял, что на брата напали. Он, не раздумывая, бросился в мохнатый комок тел, кусая и царапая чужие шкуры, чтобы отбить своего Джареда. Вскоре подоспели и остальные анчины, и агрессоры слегка отступили, скаля огромные белоснежные зубы, будто в насмешку. Дженсен плечом оттеснил оглушённого брата ближе к стае, отгораживая собой от угрозы и с опасливым любопытством разглядывая непрошеных гостей. Он никогда не видел таких котов. Несмотря на разность окраса, в остальном Дженсен был похож на свою стаю ― такие же лапы, такие же уши и хвост. А эти... 

Первое, что бросалось в глаза ― яркие, будто горящие огнём шкуры, исполосованные чёрным, и при каждом движении этот огонь словно оживал. Дженсен сразу вспомнил, как много лун назад горел лес, а после от деревьев оставались лишь кривые чёрные деревяшки, торчащие из обожжённой земли. Но кроме шкур были и другие отличия. Эти коты были гораздо крупнее всех котов, которых Дженсен когда-либо видел. Даже крупнее Джареда, хотя в их стае он был самым крупным ― даже шаи в размерах обогнал! Но рядом с этими огненными котами, они все казались котятами, которые лишь играют в анчинов. Зато их больше! А Дженсен с Джаредом и побольше добычу заваливали, так что если придётся, они смогут дать отпор!

Дженсен оскалился, чувствуя, как шерсть на холке поднимается дыбом, и угрожающе зарычал, оповещая незнакомцев, что они забрели на чужую территорию. Джаред уже пришёл в себя и встал рядом с ним плечом к плечу ― сразу стало спокойнее и силы прибавилось. Остальные опытные анчины окружили молодняк, оберегая, и тоже приняли боевую стойку.

Чужаки переминались на месте готовые снова напасть. Но тут самый большой кот, стоящий впереди всех громогласно зарычал и, развернувшись, скрылся среди деревьев. Остальные последовали за ним.

Джаред удивлённо посмотрел на брата.

Что это, уурэх его задери, было?!

Дженсен тоже посмотрел на брата, и запах его крови резко ударил в ноздри ― первым порывом было погнаться за обидчиками и разорвать им глотки за это! И пусть их трое и каждый больше Дженсена в половину, но за Джареда он готов был броситься и на более сильных противников. Дженсен даже сделал несколько нетерпеливых шагов за огненными котами, но брат куснул его за бок, останавливая. Дженсен громко зарычал им вслед, но послушался Джареда и остановился. Нельзя сейчас так бездумно рисковать, они должны защитить молодняк и рассказать о случившемся шаи и шидтэну. Ещё раз недовольно рыкнув, Дженсен повернулся к брату, быстро облизал его морду и уткнулся лбом ему в шею.

Первым делом хотелось зализать раны брата и убрать с него чужой запах, но Джаред лишь лизнул его в ухо, давая обещание, что скоро они будут одни. 

В чулууй вернулись ещё затемно, вызвав немалый переполох. Им с Дженсеном не по одному разу пришлось рассказывать и описывать странных красно-рыжих котов.

― Огненные! ― громко зашептал шидтэн и скрылся у себя в агуе, бормоча что-то себе под нос. 

Пока все суетились вокруг взволнованного молодняка, Джаред утянул брата в лес, по дороге нетерпеливо то тут, то там касаясь ран языком. Дженсен даже до их дерева не дотерпел. Стоило лишь скрыться из виду, как он дёрнул Джареда к себе, медленно прошёлся губами по шее и широко лизнул глубокую царапину на подбородке. Тогда в ночи он даже понять ничего не успел, нужно было просто защитить Джареда, а теперь откатом вместе с робким рассветом в душу закрался страх ― а что если бы он не успел? Что если бы Джаред был там один? Что если бы его...

Судорожно вздохнув, Дженсен крепко прижался к нему, утыкаясь носом в изгиб шеи, чтобы утонуть в родном запахе и убедиться, что Джаред действительно рядом и никуда не делся.

Было совершенно не понятно, где начинались тревога и страх Джареда, а где Дженсена. Сейчас решительно невозможно отделить свои эмоции от чужих ― они были едины во всём: в желании, в страхе, в потребности касаться и чувствовать родной запах. Джаред стал успокаивающе гладить его по напряженной спине и осторожно целовать в подставленную макушку.

Дженсен поцеловал его и, осторожно выпутавшись из объятий, потянул Джареда дальше, на их место. Хотелось остаться наедине, чтобы им точно никто не смог помешать. Не терпелось как следует зализать его раны и удовлетворить их желание.

У дерева Джаред уселся на мягкий мох среди массивных корней и дёрнул на себя Дженсена. Вначале он робко проходился губами по царапинам и укусам, всё ещё не в силах расслабиться при солнечном свете. Но чем дальше, тем меньше заботило его, что светило над головой.

Дженсен упоённо целовал в ответ, нетерпеливо ёрзая под руками брата. Ещё никогда он не желал воссоединения, как сейчас, когда Солнце опаляет плечи, а поцелуи Джареда саму душу. Внутри нарастало... что-то. Дженсен не мог понять что, но казалось, будто каждая мышца наливается силой, и раны заживают быстрее, а они с Джаредом будто врастают друг в друга. Их дыхание, чувства, мысли, ритм сердец ― всё стало одним. И повинуясь неудержимой жажде, Дженсен завалил Джареда в мох и принялся вылизывать его грудь, скользя жадным языком по этому родному, любимому и такому необходимому сейчас телу.

Джаред чувствовал, как от кончиков пальцев всё выше и выше растекался жар. На лопатке, где был зураг, пульсировала каждая линия, словно прожигала кожу. Джаред уже не был Джаредом. Он стал частью Солнца. И частью Дженсена. Он растворился в них без остатка.

Дженсен забыл себя, полностью отдавшись ласкам. Зураг горел и пульсировал, заставляя разум помутнеть и будто одновременно с этим проясниться. Видения рождались в голове, как тогда, когда шидтэн только выбил на лопатке Дженсена странную картинку, только теперь всё виделось чётче, ярче, эмоциональнее. 

Бескрайние рыжие пески под палящим Солнцем. Рыжие ― совсем как Дженсен ― коты вальяжно греются в этих золотых лучах. Странные агуи прямо на странных деревьях ― в лесу харов растительность совсем другая. А посреди странных деревьев, в самом центре этого шелестящего зелёного оазиса, окружённое благоухающими рыжими цветами, как на зураге Джареда, уютно расположилось небольшое блестящее озеро. Дженсен целовал Джареда, а на языке ощущал вкус и прохладу этой прозрачной сладковатой влаги. 

Дженсен тряхнул головой не в силах понять, где он. Здесь и сейчас он со своим Джаредом, внутри него, обвит его руками и ногами, они единое целое, но в то же время Дженсен пробирался сквозь широкие зелёные листья к озеру, пил из него, чувствовал души сотни рыжих котов, которые давали ему силу. Непривычно было ощущать мощь стольких душ сразу ― раньше был только Джаред и эхом от него души остальной стаи. А теперь...

«Алтын», ― позвал вдруг ласковый голос, и Дженсен вздрогнул.

Это имя... и голос... тёплое чувство разлилось в сердце, и чувство это ― мама. Мама звала его так, мама обнимала его маленького и несмышлёного...

От нахлынувших эмоций Дженсен сбился с ритма и уткнулся носом в изгиб шеи Джареда, жадно втягивая его запах, чтобы вернуться сюда, к нему, чтобы быть сейчас только с ним, потому что там оказалось слишком больно.

Джаред, словно наглотавшись колдовских зелий шидтэна, видел непонятные образы тех мест, в которых никогда не был. Казалось, само Солнце показывало ему песок и невиданные ранее деревья. И самым удивительным была уверенность, что Дженсен видит то же самое. Когда брат отчаянно прижался к нему, Джаред крепко обнял его и, продолжив целовать, стал медленно двигаться сам. Отступивший было жар стал разгораться ещё сильнее. Ласки и любовь Джареда окончательно поглотили Дженсена, затуманили образы, возвращая его в реальность и соблазняя завершить начатое, взять своё, соединиться в единое целое навсегда.

Стая баров, как живой огонь, окружила Джокера, злобно скалясь и нервно подёргивая хвостами.

― Ты говорил, что они никчёмные анчины, ― шаи стаи огненных котов выступил вперёд, ― и что Ялалта будет лёгкой.

От спокойного и в то же время леденящего душу голоса у хара скрутило живот.

― Догшин... ― но Джокер тут же замолчал, заметив, как тот нахмурился. Низко наклонив голову, хар продолжил: ― Шаи, это всё не более чем случайность.

― Случайность, говоришь? ― шаи подошёл ближе, задумчиво глядя на него. ― Вы, хары, всегда были трусливыми тварями, но я поверил тебе, когда мы так легко разбили элсов.

Джокер сжал кулаки, чтобы не выдать своей злости. Если бары заметят хоть тень страха, то разорвут его в тот же миг. Не так он представлял себе их сотрудничество. Джокер рассчитывал, что когда брат с его выродками будут уничтожены, чулууй будет его. И Шерон тоже будет его. Но проклятые бары, как прожорливая саранча, хотят всё больше и больше, ничего не оставляя после себя. Но как только он добудет Ариун ― святыню своей стаи, дарующую силу и защиту ― всё изменится. Ему понадобилось несколько месяцев, чтобы выведать у элсов, этих глупых рыжих котов, где они хранят свой Ариун. Сразу видно, что они родичи никчёмного выкормыша его братца. О таких могущественных вещах должны знать только шаи и шидтэн, и ни за что нельзя говорить пришлым о них. Но Джокер наврал им, что его стая бедствует, и им нужна помощь Ариуна, чтобы выжить. 

И элсы поверили.

Джокер выкрал Ариун и, оставшись без защиты святыни, стая рыжих котов была уничтожена кровожадными барами. 

В этот раз, после того как бары уничтожили бы анчинов харов, они должны были прийти в чулууй и убить Джеральда с его котятами. А Джокер, овладев Ариуном, прогнал бы баров и стал бы новым шаи.

― Что молчишь, ничтожный ползучий ет? ― Догшин подошёл почти вплотную, и Джокер с трудом удержался, чтобы не отшатнуться от него.

― Я знаю, что делать. Больше таких осечек не случится, ― стараясь контролировать голос, ответил Джокер.

― Ты знаешь, что будет, если и в этот раз позволишь себе ошибиться, ― Догшин презрительно сплюнул ему под ноги и, развернувшись, брезгливо добавил, ― трусливый хар.

Прошло уже три дня с тех пор, как Дженсен и Джаред соединились под лучами Солнца. Раньше за ними всегда присматривала Луна, а теперь Дженсен чувствовал, что между ними что-то изменилось. Усилилось. Связь душ стала крепче и чётче, даже стаю Дженсен стал ощущать яснее. Будто Солнце тоже благословило их странный союз, подарив необычным котам свою силу. 

А ещё Дженсен стал вспоминать свою стаю... другую стаю. Ту, в которой он родился. Ему виделись рыжие коты и красивые места, озеро, утопающее в цветах, родители. Кажется, его отец был уважаемым членом стаи, Дженсен вспоминал, как гордо тот шёл среди других хумоев. 

Наиболее яркие воспоминания приходили, когда Джаред был рядом, особенно когда они становились едины. 

Но вот чего Дженсен так и не сумел вспомнить ― как и почему он оказался в ночном лесу один, на территории стаи харов...

Шорох у подножья скалы заставил вспомнить, что Дженсен прогуливается тут по краю пропасти не для того, чтобы подумать, он дежурит, охраняя границу чулууя. Принюхавшись, он понял, что не зря болтался тут полдня ― чужаки пожаловали. Снизу доносились ругательства и злобный рык, видимо, огненные не привыкли лазить по скалам. Поборов желание ввязаться с ними в драку и лично прогнать непрошеных гостей с территории харов, Дженсен сердито фыркнул, обратился котом и, ловко перескакивая с камня на камень, поспешил предупредить шаи и стаю.

Когда несколько внушительных фигур появились в поле зрения, их уже встречали шаи, шидтэн, лучшие анчины и харуулы. Дженсен не мог преодолеть любопытство, с интересом разглядывая пришельцев. Даже в облике хумоев они были больше похожи на зверей. В отличие от харов или Дженсена у этих хумоев оставалась не только полоска шерсти вдоль позвоночника и внизу живота, но и их плечи горели огненным мехом, клыки поблёскивали в лунном свете, глаза полыхали огнём, да и сами хумои были гораздо крупнее. 

Дженсен непроизвольно подобрался, когда вперёд выступил самый крупный из них и заговорил рычащим басом:

― Я Догшин. Шаи стаи баров. 

― Я Джеральд. Что привело тебя в мою стаю, Догшин?

― Мне нужен ваш Ариун. 

По стае прокатился возмущённый шёпот, а Дженсен недоумённо взглянул на Джареда. 

Как же это так? Разве можно отдать свой Ариун? Ведь Луна послала стае священный камень много сотен лунных циклов назад, чтобы он хранил благополучие, помогал охотиться и защищал от врагов. Что за бред несёт этот чужак?! 

Джаред зарычал, невольно начиная трансформироваться.

― Джаред! ― строго одёрнул его шаи, не отводя взгляда от бара. ― Ариун никогда не будет принадлежать тем, кто жаждет власти и крови.

― Я так и думал, ― Догшин выглядел довольным. ― Значит, вы, как и глупые элсы, умрёте.

Дженсен растеряно раскрыл рот, уставившись на кровожадную ухмылку шаи баров. 

Элсы? 

И тут же в душе его родная стая зашлась тревожным многоголосьем, предупреждая об опасности и одновременно требуя возмездия и справедливости. Дженсен беспокойно огляделся и остановил взгляд на Джареде. 

Это ещё кто-то слышит?

Чувствуя его смятение, Джаред хотел подойти и носом уткнуться в шею брату.

― Элсы? ― нахмурился Джеральд.

― Были такие глупые рыжие коты, которые не хотели отдавать свой Ариун. Я уничтожил их всех, ― и тут бар, усмехнувшись, посмотрел прямо на Дженсена. ― Ну почти. Я исправлю своё упущение.

Этого стерпеть Джаред не мог и, обратившись, кинулся на бара. Дженсен отстал от брата всего на взмах крыла бабочки, бросаясь следом за ним. В мыслях Джаред уже рвал горло ненавистного бара, но громкий рык отца остановил их обоих.

― Стоять! ― вместе с окриком шаи его харуулы преградили им с братом дорогу, не давая прорваться дальше.

Джаред от досады зарычал, царапая когтями камень. Дженсен низко пригнулся и тоже зарычал, прижав уши к голове, когда издевательский хохот Догшина покатился по чулуую. Так хотелось вцепиться ему в глотку, вырвать сердце! Голоса рыжей стаи подгоняли его, подначивали, но приказ шаи не давал двинуться с места. Только и оставалось, что рычать и нервно бить хвостом по камням.

Их с братом отправили в чулууй, и взгляд отца обещал хорошую взбучку. Но Джаред не мог по-другому. Этот бар говорил такое... и так смотрел на Дженсена! От одного воспоминания хотелось вернуться и порвать гада на куски!

Дженсен тоже не мог успокоиться, внутри всё кипело и дрожало, он жаждал боя. Вначале рыжим котом он наматывал круги перед агуем, продумывая план, как обойти приказ шаи и подкараулить огненных котов, когда те станут спускаться со скалы, чтобы убить их и отомстить за рыжую стаю. Потом обратился хумоем, злобно распинывая камни под своими ногами и бессильно рыча в небо.

Отец вернулся, когда солнце уже почти зашло за скалу, он был хмурый и молчаливый. Бросив на них нечитаемый взгляд, тут же уединился с шидтэном. Джаред пытался узнать у харуулов, чем всё закончилось, но те молча отмахивались.

Вечером шаи собрал всю стаю ― бары объявили им войну.


	10. Глава VIII. Битва

― Нельзя отдавать Ариун!

― Они уже уничтожили одну стаю, чтобы забрать их святыню!

― Но без Ариуна они точно уничтожат нас, а так мы можем бороться!

Хумои галдели и препирались, пока шаи громко не зарычал, прерывая этот гвалт. Когда всё стихло, он отыскал в толпе хмурые зелёные глаза и заговорил:

― Дженсен, ты мой сын. Но ни для кого не секрет, что ты не дитя скал. Сегодня мы узнали, что ты дитя песков, и все согласятся, что ты имеешь право высказать, что думаешь об огненной угрозе.

Дженсен тяжело сглотнул, стараясь унять дрожащий в горле рык.

― Я считаю, что мы должны дать отпор и уничтожить огненную угрозу, ― наконец выговорил он.

― Гнев говорит в тебе, шаи-ти? ― внимательно прищурившись, спросил шидтэн, стоявший рядом с Джеральдом.

― Нет, ― тут же отозвался Дженсен, но не посмел лукавить перед этим старым котом, который будто в самую душу смотрит. ― Не только гнев. Не хочу потерять ещё одну семью.

― Дженсен прав, отец, ― Джаред встал плечом к плечу с братом. ― Как только они получат то, что хотят, им ничего не помешает убить нас всех.

― Откуда такая уверенность, котёнок? ― Джокер появился словно из ниоткуда. Он медленно, неторопливо подошёл к шаи. ― Они же обещали пощадить вас, если вы сдадитесь. Зачем провоцировать их? Элсы были глупы и поплатились за это...

Джаред зарычал, готовый прыгнуть на него. Дженсен легко коснулся брата, останавливая его, и сделал шаг вперёд.

― Для того, кто почти не появляется в стае, ты слишком хорошо осведомлён о её делах, Джокер, ― сказал он, глядя в тёмные глаза.

― А ты слишком нагло себя ведёшь для рыжего подкидыша, ― незамедлительно отозвался тот и оскалился. ― Может быть, огненная угроза пришла по твоему следу? Ты навлёк беду на чёрных котов!

Дженсен с Джаредом одновременно зарычали и ринулись на него, и если бы не грозный окрик шаи, драки было бы не миновать. 

― Нужно откупиться от них, брат, ― Джокер принялся обхаживать Джеральда, неприязненно поглядывая на Дженсена. ― Иначе они уничтожат стаю. 

― Нельзя отдавать им Ариун! ― горячо возразил шидтэн. ― Без него стая останется беззащитной!

― Что ты понимаешь, глупый старик?! ― зашипел на него Джокер. ― Разве не ты должен был предупредить стаю об опасности и защитить?

― Видения ― не то, что можно читать однозначно... ― хмуро ответит шидтэн.

― Да-да-да, ― Джокер демонстративно зевнул. ― Ты не справился со своей задачей, старик. Брат, позволь мне спасти стаю.

― Что ты предлагаешь? ― Джеральд спокойно смотрел на брата.

― Я сам защищу Ариун. Только скажи, где он, и я...

― Отец, не верь ему! ― Джаред чувствовал ― этого делать ни в коем случае нельзя.

― Глупые котята всегда готовы ввязаться в драку, ― снисходительно улыбнулся Джокер. ― Джеральд, брат мой, мы с тобой должны спасти нашу стаю.

― Я рад, что ты вернулся в стаю, брат, ― Джеральд сжал его плечо и улыбнулся. ― Я всегда хотел, чтобы ты был рядом со мной. Вместе мы обязательно справимся с этой угрозой.

― И я рад, ― Джокер сжал его плечо в ответ. ― Скажи мне, где Ариун.

― Нет, отец! ― взвился Дженсен. Этот пройдоха Джокер может быть таким сладкоречивым, когда ему что-то нужно!

― Если начнётся война, сколько чёрных котов падёт в этой битве? Ты готов пожертвовать своими детьми ради гордыни? ― Джокер видел, как при этом в глазах Джеральда что-то дрогнуло.

― Я готов умереть за свободу своей стаи! ― воскликнул Джаред.

― Я тоже готов! ― Дженсен в мгновение ока оказался плечом к плечу со своим братом.

― Только это не твоя стая, ― прошипел Джокер.

― Я не рождён здесь, но это моя стая. Моя семья. Может, даже больше, чем твоя.

― Хватит! ― прервал их шаи. ― Дети правы, Джокер. Встань рядом со мной, и мы вместе защитим Ариун и спасём стаю.

Джокер, едва сдерживая гнев и разочарование, склонил голову. Что ж, его брат всегда был глупым и храбрым. Жаль только, что слишком сильным, чтобы бороться с ним в открытую. Но ничего, Джокер научился быть терпеливым и хитрым, пусть этот глупец радуется воссоединению семьи ― легче будет выведать то, что ему нужно.

Сменилось семь лун, а бары так и не напали. Шаи каждый день пропадал в агуе у шидтэна. Джаред с братом и остальными анчинами вместо охоты охраняли чулууй.

― Мне не нравится, что Джокер появился вместе с огненными котами, ― угрюмо проворчал Джаред, когда они с Дженсеном ненадолго сумели остаться одни, чтобы хотя бы просто поговорить.

― Мне тоже это не нравится. Так же, как и то, что он слишком много знает о барах, элсах и Ариуне, ― Дженсен отбросил в сторону травинку, которую жевал, и вздохнул. ― Думаешь, эти огненные дикие коты, и правда, убили мою семью и всю мою стаю?

― Мы это обязательно узнаем, ― пообещал Джаред и зарылся пальцами в его волосы. Как же давно они не были едины...

Дженсен прикрыл глаза и прильнул к нему, уткнувшись лбом в плечо и втягивая носом родной запах. Джаред обнял его и тут же почувствовал прилив энергии. Усталость отступала вместе с тревогой. 

― Эй, вы тут? ― за зелёной стеной кустов послышались голоса и какая-то возня.

― И пяти минут без них не побыть, ― проворчал Джаред, наскоро целуя Дженсена и отпуская его.

― Вот отобьёмся от баров и сбежим в лес на целый лунный цикл! ― усмехнулся Дженсен.

Какое-то неясное тревожное предчувствие охватило Джареда при этих словах. Как при расставании... 

― Так и сделаем, ― отогнав дурные мысли, ответил он.

Дженсен дрался, как никогда ещё в своей жизни не дрался. На кону было слишком много ― существование стаи, благодаря которой он выжил, обрёл семью и получил своего Джареда, и возмездие за прежнюю стаю, без которой он потерял столько же много, сколько приобрёл в новой. Бой был жестоким и сложным, бары наступали и наступали, и казалось, что их становится всё больше. «Живой огонь», ― говорил о них шидтэн, и это оказалось правдой. Они уничтожали всё на своём пути, словно лесной пожар. И хотя их непривычные лапы скользили на камнях, но зубы и когти были беспощадны. К тому же они были вполовину крупнее харов и заметно сильнее, и куда более кровожадны. Дженсен чувствовал, как туго приходится его стае, и от злости сам рвал плоть врагов с утроенной силой. Хорошо, что им с Джаредом удалось днём побыть вдвоём и набраться сил, слившись воедино. Странно, конечно, но Луна давала им небывалую связь душ и физическую мощь, а Солнце многократно усиливало всё это, согревало, взращивало как побеги деревьев. И сейчас Дженсен чувствовал, что они с Джаредом не уступают в силе огненным котам. Но вдвоём им не отбиться от бесконечной стаи, жаждущей крови и полного уничтожения противников.

Несмотря на яростное сопротивление, чёрную стаю постепенно оттесняли всё ближе к чулуую. Но к исходу ночи, когда отчаяние ощущалось всё чаще и отчётливее, Дженсен вдруг заметил что-то новое. Прилив сил, тепло, родство... 

Дженсен отвлёкся и едва не пропустил смертельный удар, но вовремя подоспевший Джаред спас его, вцепившись нападавшему в горло. Дженсен лизнул брата в ухо и принялся растерянно оглядываться по сторонам. 

Что это? Откуда? Что происходит?

Джаред потёрся о его шею, безмолвно спрашивая, в чём дело. Дженсен посмотрел ему в глаза и прижался носом к носу. Неужели Джаред не чувствует, не слышит новые души?

Касание ― и в этот же миг Джаред услышал голоса чужой стаи. И видение о рыжих котах ― таких же, как его Дженсен. 

Элсы? Они живы? Они здесь?!

И тут же с другой стороны леса стали выпрыгивать гибкие стремительные тени. 

Дженсен глазам своим поверить не мог ― рыжие коты! Откуда? Как? 

Они бесшумно скользили по скале, словно солнечные блики в лучах зарождающегося дня, и яростно бросались на живой огонь. Чёрная стая, опешившая в первые секунды, быстро пришла в себя и с благодарностью приняла помощь, тем более что элсы оказались как нельзя кстати, словно глоток свежего воздуха. Дженсену так хотелось поговорить с ними, расспросить, рассмотреть, но сейчас было совершенно не до общения, так что он снова окунулся в сражение, чувствуя яркую связь душ с их внезапным подкреплением. Нечто подобное он ощущал только с Джаредом.

Усталости, как и не было ― Джаред чувствовал, как его стая воспаряла духом. Из множества душ он попробовал отыскать отца. Оказалось, что дюжина баров теснила шаи к скалам. Джаред рванул к нему. Дженсен даже сообразить ничего не успел, тело будто на привязи дёрнуло за братом, и они вдвоём поспешили на помощь отцу.

Открывшаяся картина заставила их притормозить свой стремительный бег. Джеральд в облике хумоя стоял лицом к лицу с Догшином в окружении скалящихся огненных котов.

― Лучше отдай мне Ариун, ― говорил ему шаи баров. ― И мои воины оставят жизнь твоей стае. Тем, кто всё ещё жив, конечно.

― Никогда, ― прорычал Джеральд сквозь зубы.

― Гордый шаи, ― усмехнулся Догшин. ― Глупый. Сейчас ты умрёшь. А потом и вся твоя стая. А я всё равно получу то, что мне нужно.

― Ты никогда не найдёшь Ариун, паршивый ты ет, ― Джеральд сплюнул ему под ноги, гордо вскидывая голову, готовый погибнуть за свою стаю.

Дженсен с Джаредом переглянулись и бесшумными тенями одновременно прыгнули прямо на Догшина. Тот мгновенно обратился котом, яростно отбиваясь от них. Он был большой, сильный и свирепый ― это напоминало первую охоту Дженсена и Джареда, когда они вдвоём бились с огромным уурэхом.

От Догшина бары растащили их с братом в разные стороны, но Джаред видел, что отец уже схватился с ним. Теперь их с Дженсеном задача не дать барам помешать поединку двух шаи. Догшин был гораздо крупнее Джеральда, но Дженсен с Джаредом успели ранить его, давая своему шаи шанс на равную схватку.

Джаред инстинктивно пытался быть ближе к брату и с каждым поверженным баром он всё отчётливее чувствовал его.

«Держись! Только держись!» ― мысленно умолял он Дженсена.

Бары не давали им спуску, да и ожесточённое сражение длилось уже много часов, но Дженсен так ясно чувствовал Джареда, почти слышал его мысли, да и связь со столькими душами его родной стаи здорово помогала ― Дженсен ещё никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя настолько сильным. Вот, значит, каково это ― быть рядом со своим родом. Он впервые чувствовал себя таким же сильным, как Джаред. Воодушевлённый своим могуществом Дженсен крутился, кусался и царапался, играючи отбивая нападения огненных котов и всё время страхуя отца от предательских попыток прыгнуть на него сзади. 

Джеральд был сильным и опытным бойцом, к тому же ему было что защищать и ради чего драться не на жизнь, а насмерть, и, в конце концов, ему всё-таки удалось сжать зубы на горле Догшина. Бары, которые ещё были способны драться, тут же взвились, одновременно заревев и бросившись на помощь своему шаи, но Джаред с Дженсеном, встав плечом к плечу и оскалив обагрённые кровью врагов клыки, стали им живой преградой. Дженсен почти чувствовал, как зубы Джеральда сжимаются крепче, выдавливая жизнь из того, кто хотел уничтожить весь его род. Ликование рождалось где-то в груди от этого ощущения и от того, что бары стали нерешительно отступать, теряя весь свой боевой настрой с каждым предсмертным хрипом своего шаи. Джаред был готов передушить всех огненных котов, но как только с Догшином было покончено, его стая тут же разбежалась. Он было ринулся за ними, но Дженсен ухватил его за хвост, и тут же раздался окрик отца.

― Стой! Пусть уходят.

― Но отец! ― Джаред жаждал возмездия.

― Нет, ― шаи был не преклонен. ― Их стая осиротела, и они нескоро смогут подняться. Может, это чему-то их научит.

Дженсен отпустил хвост брата и подставил своё плечо ослабевшему отцу.

― Ты ранен? ― почему-то совсем тихо спросил он.

― Это ничего, сынок, ― улыбнулся Джеральд и закашлялся.

― Отец, ― прошептал Дженсен и посмотрел на Джареда. Стало так страшно. Даже в бою так страшно не было.

Джаред тут же оказался рядом с ними, обхватывая отца с другой стороны. И они с братом как можно быстрее направились в чулууй.

В агуе шидтэна всё было перевёрнуто вверх дном.

― Я пойду поищу его, ― Джаред тут же выскочил наружу, как только они уложили отца. Обернувшись котом, он закрыл глаза и попробовал прислушаться, пытаясь отыскать среди голосов стаи нужный.

Источник!

Джаред со всех лап бросился к водопаду. Там он и обнаружил раненого старика и наступающего на него Джокера. 

― Скажи мне, где Ариун, никчёмный ет! ― Джокер оскалился и уже занёс руку для удара.

Джаред тут же кинулся в атаку...

― Всё будет хорошо, отец, ― Дженсен успокаивающе погладил его по голове. ― Джаред сейчас приведёт... ― он запнулся и настороженно прислушался к ощущениям, так и не договорив, сорвался с места и бросился к Источнику. Джареду грозила опасность!

Несмотря на то, что Джаред был моложе и ловчее, Джокер был намного опытнее в драках. А ещё коварнее и хитрее. Он загнал Джареда к обрыву, и отступать было некуда. Глаза застилала кровь из прокушенного уха, лапы подрагивали, но Джаред упрямо рычал и ждал его следующего шага. Джокер теснил Джареда к пропасти, стараясь заставить его оступиться и свалиться в ревущий бурлящий водопад. Он уже почти сделал смертельный рывок, когда Дженсен бросился наперерез, и они покатились единым клубком по острым камням. Джокеру удалось ощутимо полоснуть когтями по рыжему боку, зато Дженсен от души деранул зубами его плечо. Жаль, до горла не достал, но вкус тёплой крови врага всё равно плясал на языке, возбуждая азарт. 

Рыча и шипя, они одновременно вскочили на ноги, но теперь уже Дженсен занял выгодную позицию, а Джокеру оставалось лишь пятиться в обрыв или нападать в лоб. Но для лобовой атаки он слишком труслив. Тем более расстановка сил явно не в его пользу ― Джаред уже помог шидтэну подняться и отойти на безопасное расстояние и оказался бок о бок с братом.  
Близкое присутствие Джареда как всегда добавило сил, но вместе с этим Дженсен почти физически ощущал, как становится больше, как мышцы наливаются каменной мощью. Вскоре к водопаду один за другим стали выходить элсы, красивые, грациозные, завораживающие. Дженсен залюбовался и даже не сразу понял, что эти прекрасные коты, все, как один, упали ниц перед Джаредом, проявляя уважение к шаи-ти. 

Хотя теперь, когда они обратились хумоями, оказалось, что все они с интересом и благоговением смотрят вовсе не на Джареда. Дженсен сглотнул и переступил с ноги на ногу, борясь с иррациональным желанием отступить на шаг назад от неловкости. Он взглянул на брата, ища поддержки, но тот выглядел не менее растерянным.

― Алтын, ― заговорил один из элсов. ― Наконец-то мы нашли тебя. Слава Солнцу, что ты оказался жив.

― Алтын, ― эхом прошептал Дженсен, касаясь пальцами своих губ, будто хотел потрогать имя своего рода. Иногда в своих видениях он слышал тёплый голос мамы, который звал его так.

― Улаан... ― тихо и как-то растеряно произнёс Джаред, не зная, что ещё можно сказать. 

Элсы выражали своё почтение Дженсену, как шаи. Разве такое возможно?

Дженсен лишь пожал плечами в ответ на этот взгляд, он ничего не понимал и чувствовал себя неловко от этого. Вдруг шипение и звуки драки привлекли его внимание и тут же, словно подношение, ему под ноги швырнули Джокера.

― Он пытался сбежать, шаи-ти, ― поклонились Дженсену два крепких хумоя.

― Шаи-ти? Я не... то есть, да, но я не могу, ― замялся Дженсен. ― Джаред настоящий шаи-ти... 

― Дженсен! Дженсен! ― перебил его Джокер, хватая за руки. ― Я всего лишь хотел спасти нашу стаю! Я не хотел зла!

― Замолкни, ничтожный ет! ― рявкнул высокий широкоплечий хумой, судя по всему, именно он вёл этот небольшой отряд. ― Тебя-то мы давно знаем, и все твои благие намерения тоже. Твои слова весят меньше ветра!

Дженсен с Джаредом снова непонимающе переглянулись.

― Меня зовут Дар, ― снова заговорил тот же хумой и вдруг тепло улыбнулся. ― Я брат твоей матери, Алтын. Алан ― твой отец ― был нашим шаи.

Дженсен всегда был для Джареда особенным. Не просто приёмный сын шаи или названный брат, а самый близкий, кто у него есть под этой Луной. А теперь оказывается, он, и правда, не обычный кот. Дженсен будущий шаи своей стаи. Радость вперемешку с неясной тревогой и болью заполнили душу Джареда.

― Я... сейчас нужно вернуться в чулууй, ― Дженсен окончательно смутился от этих полных надежды и радостного предвкушения взглядов элсов. ― Отец... шаи ранен, ему нужна помощь. Идём, Джаред, нужно отвести шидтэна. А вы, ― он оглянулся на элсов, ― будьте нашими почётными гостями.

Дар улыбнулся, слегка поклонился ему и махнул рукой остальным, чтобы взяли Джокера и следовали за ними. По пути Дар и остальные элсы внимательно и с большим интересом разглядывали зураги своего вновь обретённого шаи-ти и его названного брата, пока те под руки вели старого шидтэна. Дженсен чувствовал это прожигающее до костей внимание, и больше всего сейчас ему хотелось схватить Джареда за руку и сбежать с ним к их дереву, чтобы прийти в себя немного.

А вот Джареду не терпелось услышать историю элсов и узнать, какую роль в этом всём сыграл его дядя. Но пришлось ждать, пока шидтэн не осмотрит отца и не обработает его раны.

― Ты будешь шаи, ― тихо сказал Джаред, наклонившись к брату. 

Они наблюдали, как Хараад накладывает отцу пахучую мазь на грудь, негромко распевая ритуальную песню. Наверное, призывает Луну скорее исцелить раны их шаи.

― Это... это всё глупости, ― так же тихо отозвался Дженсен. ― Я не могу быть шаи.

Джареду хотелось сказать, что даже среди своих, Дженсен выделяется какой-то особенной статью и красотой. И Джареду вот легко верится, что брат может быть шаи. От нахлынувшей нежности он не утерпел и зарылся носом в рыжеватые волосы.

Его Улаан...

Дженсен зажмурился от ласки и принялся вылизывать рану на плече брата. Ему так нужно было сейчас почувствовать его, побыть рядом, набраться сил перед неотвратимым и страшащим будущим, которое поселило тревогу в душе с тех пор, как элсы выказали ему такое почтение. Ведь если Дженсен их шаи-ти, ему придётся уйти с ними? Как же он сможет? Ведь Джаред шаи-ти харов, а значит, должен остаться здесь.

― Джаред! Дженсен! ― голос отца выдернул Джареда из фантазий, где они с Дженсеном остались только вдвоём. ― Соберите обе стаи в священном круге. И пусть приведут Джокера.

― Да, отец, ― они с братом одновременно ответили ему и тут же выскочили из агуя.

На ходу Джаред притянул к себе Дженсена и прижался губами к шее.

«Всё будет хорошо».

Дженсен в ответ только вздохнул.


	11. Глава IX. Благословленные Солнцем

― Он обманул нас, ― начал свой рассказ Дар. ― Этот хар пришёл просить помощи у нашего шаи, и мы поверили ему. Дали кров, пищу, он завоевал наше доверие и выведал тайну Ариуна. А потом привёл баров.

― Это ложь, брат! ― выкрикнул Джокер. ― Я никогда не видел их прежде! Я впервые увидел рыжего кота, когда ты приволок этого подкидыша в свой агуй! Они выбросили своего детёныша в лес на погибель, как можно верить им теперь?!

Дженсен быстро посмотрел на Дара. Вопрос о том, как же он такой маленький оказался один в таком огромном лесу, мучил его всю жизнь. 

― Ничтожный ет! ― свирепо зарычал Дар и шагнул к Джокеру, от чего тот весь сжался и отступил на пару шагов. 

― Хватит! ― властно прервал их Джеральд. ― Продолжи свою историю, элс. Что произошло потом?

Дар показал Джокеру зубы, а потом слегка склонил голову перед шаи и снова заговорил:

― Бары пришли словно живой огонь, они убивали всех, не жалея ни стариков, ни котят. Мы бились с ними два Солнца подряд без перерыва, но когда Догшин убил нашего шаи, силы оставили стаю. Я и несколько анчинов бежали в леса, чтобы спасти шаини и шаи-ти, ― он вдруг повернулся и посмотрел Дженсену прямо в глаза. ― Бары преследовали нас, и Донне пришлось спрятать тебя. Моя бедная сестра так рыдала, когда оставляла тебя, Алтын. Она любила тебя больше собственной жизни и пожертвовала ею, чтобы увести от тебя беду.

Дженсен тяжело сглотнул не в силах отвести взгляд, в горле прочно застрял комок, а глаза щипало и жгло, будто пыли надуло. Уловив эмоции брата, Джаред постарался незаметно царапнуть его по спине.

― От стаи осталось немного, ― продолжил Дар. ― Мы старались выжить и набраться сил, чтобы однажды найти тебя, шаи-ти.

При этих словах все элсы припали перед Дженсеном на одно колено. Он не знал, как реагировать. Всю свою жизнь он был странным рыжим подкидышем, а теперь вдруг целая стая склонилась перед ним, отдавая свои жизни и души в его распоряжение. Стая небольшая, правда, но всё же Дженсен не готов принять на себя такую ответственность. Это слишком. Он просто не сможет. В стае харов он, конечно, тоже был шаи-ти, но это всё лишь на словах, каждый котёнок в стае понимал, что Дженсену никогда не стать шаи, а теперь столько душ ждёт, что он возьмёт их под свою опеку. Нет, он не справится...

― Не тревожься ни о чём, Алтын, ― Дар подошёл и крепко обнял его плечи. ― Ты справишься.

― Откуда ты знаешь? ― прошептал Дженсен.

― Я знал твоего отца. Я знал твою мать. И я чувствую силу твоего духа. Поверь мне, Алтын, тебе по плечу вернуть элсам былое величие и благополучие. На самом деле ты сильнее всех, кого я когда-либо знал.

Дженсен усмехнулся и покачал головой, покосившись на своего дядю. Дженсен никогда не был самым сильным. Да, он был сильнее многих, но уж точно не самым! 

― Ты льстец, Дар, ― Дженсена даже развеселило немного такое желание сделать ему приятное.

― Нет, ― Дар остался серьёзным. ― Я чувствую большую силу в тебе и... ― он вдруг потянул носом воздух и пристально посмотрел в глаза. ― У тебя есть нэртэй? 

― Что? ― опешил Дженсен. ― Нет! Нет, откуда? С чего ты взял?

Дар положил ладонь на его сердце и снова принюхался.

― Я чувствую крепкую связь в твоём сердце. Оно опутано светом, привязано к другому сердцу. Я чувствую Благословение Солнца на этой связи. И ещё что-то, ― он закрыл глаза и протяжно пропел что-то, а у Дженсена уши от страха поджимались. ― Благословение Луны, ― прошептал, наконец, Дар и ошарашено уставился на племянника.

Джареду казалось, что бешеный стук его сердца слышат все хумои в священном круге. Неужели сейчас... вот сейчас все узнают?!

Когда чужая рука легла на его спину, Джаред вздрогнул и оглянулся. Позади стоял Хараад и задумчиво разглядывал его зураг. 

― Я тоже чувствую силу Луны... и Солнца.

Дженсен боялся даже взглянуть на Джареда, казалось, все сразу же всё поймут.

― В ту ночь, когда вы стали анчинами, Луна показала мне, что соединила три священных пары, ― произнёс шидтэн харов и провёл шершавыми пальцами по зурагу. ― Но в круге показали себя только две. Дженсен, ты соединился с кем-то в ту ночь?

Дженсен опустил глаза и промолчал, не зная, что делать, куда бежать.

― Скажи, Алтын. В этом нет ничего плохого, даже если ты соединил своё сердце с харой.

― Он... он не виноват, ― Джаред сделал шаг к брату. ― Мы... Я не...

Как? Как объяснить ту связь, которая скрутила их обоих и притянула друг к другу? Как рассказать о том, что даже если разум понимает, что неправильно, но всё существо твердит тебе: «Он! Он! Только он!»

― Луна и Солнце благословили нас, ― твёрдо сказал Джаред и встал плечом к плечу с Дженсеном.

В священном круге повисло молчание. Дженсен обхватил ладонь брата и поднял глаза ― все смотрели на них в замешательстве.

― Невероятно! ― восхищённо выдохнул Дар. Сейчас он смог полностью прочувствовать связь между этими двумя котами. Это действительно благословлённая пара.

― Такое возможно? ― обратился к Харааду встревоженный шаи.

― Судя по всему, да, ― усмехнулся тот. ― Взгляни на их зураги! Сейчас они как никогда понятны.

Шаи подошёл ближе. Их зураги, казалось бы, слились воедино. Луна переходила в Солнце, как ночь сменяет день. Их священный цветок переплетался с цветком песков. Одно становилось другим. Неотделимо. Бесконечное единение.

― Дар, ведь ты шидтэн, верно? ― спросил Джеральд, наблюдая, как тот водит по зурагам пальцами и что-то шепчет.

― Верно, шаи, ― кивнул тот. ― Я был шидтэном элсов, но всё же я был слишком молод тогда и, когда пришёл твой брат, я не смог просчитать его, по наивности и неопытности я поверил его лживым речам и захотел спасти его погибающую стаю. Это желание обернулось страшным горем для элсов, мы потеряли Ариун, своего шаи и едва не лишились своего шаи-ти. Но слава Солнцу, теперь он снова с нами! А за годы наших скитаний мне пришлось стать и анчином, и харуулом, и даже немного шаи, ― усмехнулся он в конце своего рассказа.

― Зачем же было искать меня через столько лет? ― тихо спросил Дженсен. ― Ты ведь и сам справлялся со стаей.

― Это были лишь временные меры, Алтын. Я не могу править, во мне нет крови шаи, я никогда не смогу дать стае силу. Мы потеряли тебя на много вёсен, но ты нужен нам, Алтын.

― Даже теперь? ― Дженсен поднял их с Джаредом сплетённые руки. 

― Теперь как никогда, ― кивнул Дар. ― Мы всегда хотели тебя вернуть, но ты был слишком мал, и твоя сила будто уснула, когда ты оторвался от своего рода. Я не мог отыскать тебя. Я не видел твоей смерти, но и почувствовать тебя не мог. Но надежда на твоё возвращение всегда жила в наших душах. Что же касается этой связи, ― Дар кивнул на их руки. ― Мы много где были за эти годы, мы скитались по миру, стараясь выжить и вернуть Ариун и силу стаи. Однажды на самом краю мира, где почти нет ничего живого, мы нашли большую пещеру, её стены все сплошь были украшены зурагами.

― И что же там было? ― Джеральд даже шагнул ближе, с интересом слушая рассказ.

― Начало времён. Когда-то элсы и хары были едины ― одно племя, одна стая. Солнце и Луна любили и оберегали своих детей и однажды послали им священные камни, частицы себя ― Ариуны. Тогда из кромешной Тьмы вышел живой огонь, чтобы отобрать благословение небесных светил и уничтожить их детей.

― Бары, ― прошептал Джеральд.

― Да. Тогда хары и элсы сумели выстоять перед живым огнём и поделили Ариуны, чтобы защитить их. Хары, любимцы Луны, ушли в скалы, а элсы, любимцы Солнца, поселились в песках. Со временем дети Луны и дети Солнца забыли, что были братьями, и потеряли друг друга. Но теперь пришла пора воссоединиться, ― Дар обошёл Дженсена и Джареда, чтобы снова изучить зураги. ― Вы станете проводниками. Вы приведёте детей Солнца и Луны обратно друг к другу.

― Они уже привели, ― протянул Хараад, вставая рядом с Даром.

― Значит... ― неуверенно начал Джаред, ― Дженсену не нужно будет уходить? Так ведь, отец? Хараад? Он может остаться?

Джаред с надеждой смотрел на них. Дженсен тоже вопросительно посмотрел на Джеральда, на Хараада, а потом на Дара.

― Всё не так просто, Алтын, ты должен продолжить род. В твоей крови сила шаи, и ты должен передать эту искру дальше, чтобы сохранить силу стаи.

― Но как же...

Комок в горле не позволил договорить, и Дженсен опустил глаза, сильнее сжав ладонь брата. Как же он сможет оставить Джареда? Сердце от одной мысли разрывается!

― Послушайте, ― Джеральд выступил вперёд. ― У нас у всех была сложная ночь. Я приглашаю вас быть нашими гостями. Нужно отдохнуть и набраться сил. К тому же я хочу послушать ещё про ваши скитания, Дар. Дженсен... Алтын был сыном мне все эти годы, так что... мы с вами семья в некотором роде.

Дженсен переглянулся с братом и улыбнулся. Кажется, им всё-таки не придётся расставаться. По крайней мере, не прямо сейчас. А потом Солнце и Луна как-нибудь помогут своей избранной паре.


	12. Эпилог. Долго и счастливо

― Что дальше? ― маленькая элса нетерпеливо ёрзала в ожидании продолжения.

― Да-да, ― сидящий рядом с ней юный хар подался ближе.

― С тех пор мы живём все вместе, ― улыбнулся старый шидтэн.

― Но как папа встретил маму?! ― элса нахмурилась.

― И что стало с Джокером? ― Джейс тоже не остался доволен его ответом. 

Старый кот только хитро смотрел на них. 

― Хараад, ты опять рассказываешь котятам легенды? ― Джеральд старался говорить строго, но трудно было скрыть улыбку, глядя на хмурую шаини-ти.

Старый шидтэн только улыбнулся в ответ, наблюдая за неугомонными котятами, которые теперь повисли на шее шаи.

― Он не рассказывает, как папа встретил маму! ― пожаловалась Алуна и пощекотала хвостом нос Джейса, тот сразу же схватился за него и шутливо дёрнул, заставив элсу зашипеть сквозь смех.

― Ты слышала историю уже очень много раз, ― стараясь сохранять строгий вид, сказал Джеральд.

― Но я хочу ещё! Джейс, скажи, что тоже хочешь послушать, как отец выбрал самую красивую элсу, чтобы передать кровь шаи!

― Разве не ты самая красивая элса? ― уточнил Джеральд.

― Теперь, конечно, я! ― засмеялась Алуна. ― Хараад, ну расскажи! Мы с Джейсом хотим послушать!

― Нет, лучше расскажи, как Священные Коты повели лучших анчинов и харуулов отыскать баров, чтобы вернуть себе Ариун, украденный у элсов! ― глаза Джейса азартно загорелись.

― Опять битвы, ― Алуна сложила руки на груди и снова щёлкнула его по носу хвостом, демонстративно закатив глаза.

― Это история стаи, которую мы обязаны помнить, чтобы не повторить своих ошибок! ― назидательно и как-то совсем по-взрослому сказал Джейс явно от кого-то услышанное выражение.

Алуна насупилась, не зная, что ответить на это.

― Зануда, ― наконец-то сказала она и дёрнула его за хвост.

― И ничего не зануда! ― горячо возразил Джейс. ― Ты просто ещё слишком маленькая, чтобы понимать такие серьёзные вещи!

― Мне уже девять вёсен!

― Вот именно, малявка! А я уже через четыре весны стану анчином! И буду сам добывать пищу для стаи, а ты так и будешь малявкой!

Дженсен мягко улыбнулся, притаившись за камнями и слушая препирательства их с Джаредом детей и тихий смех Джеральда и Хараада. Дочь Солнца и сын Луны никогда не могли долго быть рядом и оставаться спокойными, вечно между ними искрит. Но и врозь быть у них тоже не получается, будто верёвками связанные.

― Я зато и без рассказов знаю, что Священные Коты объединили стаи, собрали самых сильных анчинов и харуулов и отправились за Ариуном элсов, ― снова послышался вызывающий голос дочери. ― Прошло много лунных циклов, прежде чем они отыскали баров и сразились с ними! А потом они забрали Ариун назад! А ты этого не знаешь! ― она показала Джейсу язык. ― А ещё анчином собрался быть!

― Я знал! ― возразил Джейс. ― Просто... 

Джаред тихо подошёл к брату и прижался к его спине, обхватил за плечи, крепко обнимая. Джаред прекрасно понимал, что сын просто хотел ещё раз услышать историю, но признаться в этом перед маленькой элсой не мог. Дженсен непроизвольно расслабился в сильных руках и потёрся виском о подбородок, продолжая с улыбкой слушать детей.

― Ах, знал? ― поддразнила Алуна. ― Ты всё знаешь, да?

― Да! ― горячо отозвался Джейс.

― Тогда расскажи, как папа выбрал маму!

Дженсен тихо засмеялся, уткнувшись Джареду в шею. Вот маленькая хитрюга! Если уж чего захотела, так обязательно получит! Из Джейса уж точно верёвки вьёт.

― Она сама его выбрала, ― проворчал Джейс. 

Джаред не смог сдержать тихий смех. Эльза, и правда, была очень напористой кошкой и, когда вопрос о нэртэй встал всерьез, то просто подошла к Дженсену и сказала: «Я буду твоей нэртэй». И спустя несколько лунных циклов так и произошло. У маленькой элсы явно её характер.

― Да, ― довольно улыбнулась Алуна. ― Папа и мама соединились и продолжили великий род шаи элсов. Они вернули солнечным котам силу. И эта сила во мне!

― А во мне зато сила лунных котов! ― хмуро отозвался Джейс и навис над дерзкой кошкой.

Джеральд и Хараад умилённо наблюдали за ними и тихо посмеивались, не замечая притаившихся за камнями Священных Котов их новой значительно разросшейся счастливой стаи. С тех пор, как оба Ариуна оказались в безопасности и близости, их сила увеличилась. И сила котов тоже. Уже много вёсен в чулууе царил мир, и никто не посягал на благополучие стаи. 

Дженсен задумался, вспоминая тот их поход. Хары и элсы вместе ― Отряд Возмездия. Они довольно долго скитались тогда по неизведанным землям, выискивая следы баров, и за это время успели сблизиться друг с другом и подружиться. 

С особенным теплом Дженсен вспоминал, как на стоянках Дар рассказывал о детстве Алтына ― он упорно звал Дженсена именно так. Он много говорил об Алане и Донне, его истинных родителях, как они любили своего малыша и были готовы отдать жизнь за него. Ещё он без устали твердил о предназначении, Зорилго и великой миссии, уготованной хранителю силы элсов. Джаред неизменно был рядом, слушая всё, что говорит шидтэн, и тот никогда не прогонял и не таился от него, воспринимая его как продолжение своего юного шаи, и часто называл их единым котом ― слиянием Солнца и Луны. 

Ещё одним прекрасным лучиком в этом походе стала Эльза, проворная и неунывающая рыжая кошка, которая вечно крутилась рядом и часто подолгу с интересом наблюдала за Дженсеном. Тот смущался от нежности в её глазах, но чувствовал от этого приятное тепло. Ничего похожего на связь с Джаредом, но всё равно хорошо. 

Бары нашлись в дремучих лесах. Сквозь густые кривые ветви не проникал свет ни Солнца, ни Луны, погружая всё в мрачную тьму и наводя жуть на внезапных гостей. Огненные коты больше не походили на самих себя, когда самоуверенные и кровожадные пришли в их земли, чтобы украсть их святыню, теперь они выглядели ослабленными и жалкими ― потеря шаи сильно подкосила стаю, и даже Ариун элсов не приносил им желанного благополучия. Оказалось, что Джокер тоже прибился к этим осколкам былой мощи. Возможно, хотел попытаться занять место шаи хотя бы так, а возможно просто от безысходности. Но как бы там ни было, участь его оказалась незавидной ― бары разорвали его на куски, решив, что это он предал их и привёл свою прежнюю стаю. 

По возвращении шидтэны провели над Дженсеном и Джаредом обряд, начавшийся с восходом полной Луны и длившийся до заката Солнца, после которого объявили их Священными Котами и Высшей Силой единой стаи. Даже Джеральд склонил тогда голову перед ними.

Дни сменялись днями, и постепенно жизнь вошла в новое счастливое русло, благодаря Ариуну элсов, прямо на вершине скалы харов родился новый оазис, новое озеро силы, утопающее в зелени, и аромат рыжих цветов заполнял воздух на рассвете. Священные Коты часто проводили время у прохладного прозрачного озера, и Дженсен любил ласкать Джареда этими цветами и сравнивать их с цветами в зураге брата. Дженсен больше не чувствовал себя никчёмным подкидышем, теперь он наконец-то нашёл своё место в этой жизни и был совершенно счастлив. И да, Эльза всё-таки стала его нэртэй и подарила прекрасную малышку, звонкий голосок которой заставил Дженсена вынырнуть из воспоминаний:

― А знаешь, что ещё, Джейс?

― Что?

Алуна озорно улыбнулась, быстро поцеловала его в щёку и заявила:

― Я буду твоей нэртэй! 

И тут же рыжая кошка, махнув хвостом, побежала к озеру, а чёрный кот, как привязанный, рванул за ней.


End file.
